Mars
by Nexcess
Summary: As Bulma and Vegeta's future begin to conflict with their relationship, Vegeta finally decides to reveal his dark and painful past.
1. What's your name?

Mars

Mars

Chapter 1

When you're a newly transferred student, an excellent basketball player, a hero to the men, a sex toy to all the woman, and you can't find your way to your school than you tend to look a little silly. Vegeta's just transferred into orange star. Everybody knows about it. The one man who was kicked out for his so called 'lack or consideration' his name was Vegeta. It was said that he was going to come here anyway. But now that he is, there's not one sentence that goes by without his name in it. Vegeta's been circling around the park for at least an hour. He's asked several people for directions. But all leads to the same answer. "I have no idea what your talking about." Vegeta leaned against one of the trees.

"Good thing I left early." Said Vegeta. Vegeta looked around.

"What if Mr. Turikiki tricked my ass? What if there was no orange high school?? No there has to be one. I go ask that girl over there."

Vegeta ran over to the girl.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where orange high school is at?" Asked Vegeta. The young girl looked up at Vegeta. Than looked down and went back to her studies. Vegeta sighed and looked around again.

"I didn't think you would, I've been looking for this so called 'school' and haven't found it yet. It fucking unbelievable! Can you believe that? Is there even an orange high school?" Asked Vegeta as he turned back around to the girl. Vegeta looked and twisted around.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did she go? I just saw her a minute ago." Said Vegeta as he began to stretch his head. Vegeta looked at the bench. There was a piece of paper. Vegeta picked it up. On it was the directions.

"What the? She left directions? "Here are the directions to orange high school. Yes there really is an orange high school." Well I'll be mother fucking damn! There is such thing as an orange high school and there is a person who knows where it is. Well let's check this school out!" Laughed Vegeta as he ran to where the directions lead him.

"Hey Bulma your home. Getting ready for school?"

"Hey mom. Yeah I'm getting ready for school. What a dumb ass."

"Hey honey what's with the language?"

"I met this guy at the park. He's such an idiot."

"Why did he try to do something?"

"No he was asking for directions. He's so stupid!"

"Okay I heard that already. But why is he stupid?"

"Because he went and asked me where his school was and he was just smoking over there with his friends." Snapped Bulma.

"I don't like him. He's such a jock."

"Maybe he's misunderstood."

"Yeah right mom. Oh damn I'm going to be late for class. I'll speak to you later. Bye mom!" shouted Bulma as she left to school.

At Orange high school

Bulma just arrived at her class on time. Bulma sat at her usual seat. The one at the far end of the corner, by the window, so that she'll be able to tune out at anytime. The Professor was going to start his lesson when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh hello can I read your program? All right. Class I would like to introduce you to a new student. The one transferred out of Greenberry high, Vegeta!" Introduced The Professor. The class began to mumble.

"Could that be the guy everyone's talking about?"

The professor told Vegeta to come in. everyone in the class was dead silent. When Vegeta entered, the class gasped.

"That's him! That the guy!" Yelled one of the students.

"What the fuck? All eyes on me?" Asked Vegeta.

"Excuse me Vegeta. We don't allow vulgar language in here." Spoke the professor.

The professor tugged onto Vegeta's sleeve.

"Be careful. There are a lot of crazy kids here. I wouldn't say anything to them." Said the professor. Vegeta snatched his arm away and stared at the professor.

"Okay Vegeta. You can sit anywhere you want to."

Vegeta looked around. Bulma slid down her seat.

"Please don't sit here. Please don't sit here. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Vegeta looked and ran up to the seats. The slammed her head onto the seat as Vegeta sat right next to her.

"Alright class lets start this lesson. Today we're going to learn about haggard."

Vegeta looked to his side to check out the class. There he saw the girl he ran into earlier today.

"Hey you're that girl I saw earlier this mourning aren't you?"

"..."

"Are you? Hey why are you ignoring me? Why did you leave at the park? Why are you ignoring me?" Asked Vegeta.

"..."

Vegeta slapped the book out of her hands.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!!" Yelled Vegeta. Everybody looked back at the commotion Vegeta had caused. The Professor cleared his throat.

"I think she's doing that because she wants to learn. Which brings me to my next subject. Don't be influence..."

Now Bulma is more embarrassed than before. All because of that guy next to her.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Asked Vegeta in a lower tone.

"Bulma." Whispered Bulma in a very squeaky voice.

"What? Bulma? That a nice name. good thing I have good hearing or I would have went deaf trying to listening to you." Laughed Vegeta.

'Oh boy this is going to be awhile.' Thought Vegeta.

'Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.' Moaned Bulma.


	2. What's happening over here?

Chapter 2: What's happening over here

Chapter 2: What's happening over here?

A/N: Vegeta finally reaches his classroom. Thanks to a girl who hates his guts! Now Vegeta's able to continue his class work without getting into trouble right? Well apparently not. Vegeta happens to be in the same class as the girl who gave him the directions to the new school. Now that he's making friends, why not have some friends in class? Let's proceed shall we??

Chapter 2: What's happening over here?

Vegeta's been the center of attention for quite awhile. And the upper freshmen were not happy about it.

"That damn Vegeta! He's been here two weeks and already every girl from the last three schools have been asking for him!! Look at him. Acting like he doesn't want the attention. I wonder what it must be like if he had any lady friends from back then. Ha they'd probably feel like a piece of shit! Hey where's Erasa?" Asked Trent one of the upper freshmen.

"I dunno. Maybe she's with Vegeta. You know where all the other girls are at? That would make a good guess. I tell you. The guy's nothing but hype."

"I dunno. I heard that he had a twin."

"What are you serious? Two of them? I wouldn't take that! We have to do something guys. He's stealing our women. We have to do something and quick!" Snapped Trent.

Sukiyaki, one of Vegeta's closest friends, tried to pry through the enormous crowd of girls that were trying to get to know the new student.

"Hey Vegeta? You got a second?"

"Hey Sukiyaki! How's its going?"

"Well Vegeta. I think you're fully aware of-"

"Hey four-eyes! I was talking to him!" Interrupted one of the girls.

"Hey who do you think you're talking to? This is one of my closest friends you know?" Asked Vegeta.

The girl looked at Vegeta than looked at Sukiyaki.

"Well um... well...I didn't know that um... I'm single!" She shouted out loud.

"Hey ladies! This is Sukiyaki Takemura. A real close friend of mine!"

Then girls looked at Sukiyaki, then Sukiyaki looked at Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta. I really don't need the attention." He Whispered.

"Hi Sukiyaki!" Said all the women. Vegeta and Sukiyaki looked at each then gave a cheesy grin to all of them.

Then while Sukiyaki was still trying to get all of the names of the girls. The blue headed wonder appeared again.

"Hey you!" Shouted Vegeta. Then all the woman looked at Vegeta and began to scream once again. The girl looked at Vegeta than threw her head down and walked away.

Then he bell rung. Vegeta tried to squeeze his way through. But the intense women surrounding him were very hard to elude. Vegeta finally got away and ran after the girl to class. The mob chased Vegeta through the first floor. Than Vegeta decided to go through the second floor. But to no avail. The girl followed him again. They reached the fifth floor when Vegeta dived into the room right before the next bell rang. The teacher looked at Vegeta.

"I see you did something to anger the girls of orange star huh Vegeta? Couldn't keep your hormones in check huh?" Said the Teacher. Vegeta groaned and took his seat. Vegeta saw the girl again.

"Hey it's you again! Can you please tell your name?" Asked Vegeta.

"I could sworn that I gave it to you last time." Whispered Bulma.

"Yes I know but I've been bombarded by all of these women that no offense but I forgot it.

"All right. Quiet down. I'm going to call you by your first name so listen carefully. Kaman? Here! Marcus? Here! Chun? Here! Vegeta? Here! Bulma? Bulma? Hey you with the blue hair. Aren't you Bulma?" Asked the teacher. Bulma put her hand up and looked at Vegeta.

"Now you know."

After School Vegeta was about to hang with some new friends when he left his bag back in art class. Vegeta began to head back up to his class.

Bulma was doing some artwork when Mr. Teragoti came into the class.

"Hey Bulma! That Painting is coming out great!" he smiled as he moved in closer to Bulma.

Bulma looked up and then continued to draw. Then Mr. Teragoti moved closer and slit his hand down Bulma's shirt.

Huh? Mr. Teragoti? Thought Bulma.

"Yeah that's it. Yeah it's a very nice painting. Don't worry. Nobody will know about this okay?" He whispered as he began to nibble on Bulma's ear. Bulma was scared stiff as Mr. Teragoti continued to harass her. Then the door slammed open. Mr. Teragoti whipped his hand out and looked back to see who was peeking at him.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing here? You're not allowed here!"

"No the question is. What are you doing here? Beside having some lesson to where the tits can found at." Said Vegeta.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Isn't that what they all say?" Said Vegeta reaching inside his pocket.

"You know I have something that can "sharpen pencils" if you know what I mean? And it's not a normal sharpener." Laughed Vegeta as he moved closer to him. Bulma looked in total disbelief. The teacher ran away, praying that it would never leak out to anyone else.


	3. Wait!

Chapter 3: Not a real chapter  
  
A/N: I made a major mistake. It seems that I accidentally went and posted my other chapter for my other story. I replaced it. So now you'll be able to see the real chapter 2 and than we'll continue on from there. I hope that you all will forgive me for my stupidity. I apologize for any trouble. 


	4. I think i'm in love!

Chapter 4: I think I'm in love

Chapter 4: I think I'm in love!

A/N: After my stupid mistake. I realized that I have to be more careful with my uploading. I'm sorry for that. Now last chapter Vegeta caught Mr. Teragoti in the act of raping Bulma. Going back to his old bad self. Vegeta mention so things he had in his pocket. Mr. Teragoti fled and left Bulma and Vegeta together to finally have the time to speak by themselves, alone, in peace.

Chapter 4: I think I'm in love!

Vegeta pulled out his sharpener and began to sharpen his pencil.

"Why'd he run? I only had my sharpener. I tell ya. These teachers these days are really some lowlife son of- hey! Are you okay?" Asked Vegeta as he ran over to a weeping Bulma. Vegeta pulled her up next to him.

"It's okay I scared him away. He's a horny bastard and couldn't any women of his age. You'll be alright." Said Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to a sculpture that Bulma was trying to draw.

"So this is what you do with your spare time? Heh you really need to know what the outside looks like."

Bulma stayed quiet.

Vegeta looked at Bulma than looked at the sculpture. Vegeta leaned closer and kissed the sculpture.

"Feels real. I dunno… I think that maybe-- Hey are you okay?" Asked Vegeta as he looked at Bulma. Bulma looked completely shocked at what she just witnessed. The guy that all woman swoon over actually understands art.

"Hey Bulma you alright?"

"Uh...yeah... I'm fine... I have to go... uh home." Said Bulma as she picked up her stuff and quickly left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Vegeta. Bulma went home and flopped on her bed. she began to think about what occurred at the art room. Why is that all of a sudden she can see things. She felt the itch to paint something. She began to paint him the one she had the sudden urge to speak to. The colors began to flow more and more easier. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me hon."

"Yes mom?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Not thank you."

"Okay it'll be waiting for you okay?"

"Okay."

Vegeta had rode his motorcycle to his house.

"Now I have to deal with that teacher and it's all good." Laughed Vegeta as he headed home.

I know it's short but I wanted to get this out before I left to this party. I'll update the rest of the chapter later.

Till then...


	5. Damn you!

A/N: Okay I want to thank everyone for not flaming me for leaving the last chapter half assed

A/N: Okay I want to thank everyone for not flaming me for leaving the last chapter half assed. I wanted to get that chapter before I left so that you guys would have something to read while I finished the next chapter. Alright last chapter Bulma watched as Vegeta kissed the sculpture that Bulma was trying to paint. Instantly Bulma fell in love with Vegeta. Now knowing that there some sophisticated people put there besides her. Bulma ran home and began to let her hands free as she thoughtlessly painted Vegeta on her book. While having her fun in her house. Vegeta drives his motorcycle back home and takes an quick nap before heading to work. Not knowing what lies ahead of these two young characters, what mishaps could possible happen?

Chapter 5: Damn you!

Vegeta heard his alarm sound and put the pillow over his head.

"Dammit! I don't want to go to fucking work today! Arrgh!" Vegeta snarled at the clock and put on his coat and headed straight to work. Even though Vegeta was wearing the same clothes that he wore earlier today, Vegeta could really care less. They were going to get messy anyway. Vegeta hopped on his motorcycle and drove over to his job.

"That damn Vegeta is going to get it tomorrow! He thinks he's so sly because he has every girl in town running after him every hour on the hour. He thinks that he can do whatever he wants."

"God dammit! Raditz has been complaining about this for the last week! I think we should end this shit already!" Complained one of Raditz's boys.

"Alright fellas. Here's what we're going to do." Smiled Raditz.

Vegeta's been destroying boulders and putting up bricks for the longest time now. Even his co-workers were telling him to cool it. But Vegeta had one thought, something that would assist him big time.

'Damn! I want that money. The more money, the better chance I has to join in to Orange Star Basketball Tournament!' Pondered Vegeta. ' Yeah that would be perfect. The MVP would win a full scholarship. The hell with the scholarship the MVP would win 1 million Zenny. What I could do with that money!!' As Vegeta continued to imagine of all the wonders that could be his, Vegeta's co-workers hid the blueprints so that Vegeta would finally go home.

Vegeta Snapped out of his daze and looked around.

"What the fuck happen to the blueprints?" Yelled Vegeta.

"The rock that was holding it must have fell off. You know. The wind? Yeah it may have blown it away."

Vegeta looked at the workman.

"Don't worry. Why don't you go home? I'll clock you out."

"I guess your right. Hey I'll see you tomorrow." Huffed Vegeta.

"I'll tell you man. That Turles sucks when it comes down to lying." Laughed Vegeta. Vegeta rode his vehicle home to get some good nights sleep.

Bulma had waked up when she heard knocking on her door.

"Bulma? You are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" said her mother. Bulma crept out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. And your breakfast is right here. Eat up honey. You know today is the contest." Smiled her mother. Bulma and her mother have stuck side by side since Bulma's father left them a couple of years back. But now all that is gone and they are trying to get out of that dark cloud. Bulma ate her food and run to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

Bulma's mother looked up and realized that Bulma was out the door.

"That's funny. I've never seen Bulma leave this quick and early." She asked herself.

Bulma didn't even bother to take the bus she decided to run to school.

"Why? Why am I running to school? It can't be to just to see him? What if he's playing some sick trick on me? Then I would look so stupid for believing that all men are not pigs! But what if he really does like me? I guess there's only one way to find out." Bulma continued to run to school.

Bulma reached Orange Star, just in time to make it to breakfast. Bulma spent the period thinking about Vegeta. Then the bell rang. Luckily for her, she had the first period with him. There was one thing that was going to ruin her and Vegeta's entire day. Actually two. Raditz and Skiley. Skiley happen to be the one that is extremely in love with Vegeta. Vegeta's known her for years they knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere. Skiley came over to Bulma with a couple of her friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Skiley.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Asked Bulma. Bulma lowered her head. Skiley slapped her.

"Don't you ever lower your head when I'm talking to you! If you ever do that again I'll!-"Skiley was cut off when Vegeta cleared his throat and walked over to Bulma.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snapped Vegeta.

"UH... Vegeta... well it goes like this... well um..."

"Shut the fuck up! Get out of my face. And don't come near her again. If you do so help me Kami I'll!!-"Snarled Vegeta as he began to raise his voice. Before Vegeta could do anything Skiley and her crew ran to their seats.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Bulma was a little teary and a little shaken up, but she hung in there. Vegeta leaned in closer.

"Don't worry. The best is yet to come." Whispered Vegeta.

Bulma was a little startled but since Vegeta had saved her twice. She decided that she'll try and find out without having to twist her brain. Mr. Teragoti came into the class.

"Alright alright let's start this class." Before he could start the lesson. A girl looked at the side board and screamed her lungs out.

Mr. Teragoti likes to pry on innocent young girls. Every girl in this school should stay away from that perverted bastard!

One girl fainted from the trauma and Vegeta looked at Bulma.

Bulma gave a smile at Vegeta. Vegeta gave a thumb up and looked at the rest of the class. Mr. Teragoti lowered his head.

"Vegeta."

While the commotion intensified in the classroom. Raditz ran into the classroom.

"Hey Vegeta! Sukiyaki was jumped and they threw him into a room. You have to come help him!" Shouted Raditz. Vegeta looked over and ran over to Raditz

"Why didn't you call the principal?" Asked Vegeta.

"Well he uh won't be here for another twenty minutes." Explained Raditz.

Vegeta got up and dashed out the classroom with Raditz. They ran to the janitor's room at the end of the hallway. The lights were shattered. And something didn't seem right.

"They threw him in here??" Question Vegeta.

Raditz swung and whapped Vegeta in the back of the head with his flashlight. Vegeta was rendered unconscious.

Vegeta was awoken with slap to the face. One of Raditz's boys held him and tied him up around his chest and arms.

"What the hell happen? Urghhh Why the fuck am I tied up?" Asked Vegeta. Vegeta squinted in pain because of the attack he endured with the knock in the head.

"Raditz it's a setup isn't it?"

"Hey hey!! he got it right! Harry show him what he won." Grinned Raditz. Harry walked over and belted Vegeta in the stomach, Knocking the wind out of Vegeta momentarily. Vegeta looked up to see who was abusing him.

"One, two, three, four, five of you guys? That all I need." Chuckled Vegeta.

"That's funny? I'll show you funny." Laughed Raditz. Raditz moved into a running space. Than began to run towards Vegeta. He jumped in the air in an attempt to jump kick Vegeta's neck and ending Everything right then and there. Vegeta head was down. Then when he pulled his head up he had a smile on his face.

Sukiyaki ran into the classroom Bulma was in.

"Bulma have you seen Vegeta?"

Bulma looked up and then gasped.

Sukiyaki?!

Well Vegeta helped Bulma get back at Ski and Mr. Teragoti. But now he has his own problems to deal with.

My Thanks

trunksvegetafrodo

QAM-Stu

saiyan-dragon365

Grace Munoz

Melfina Unknown

Rei ()

littlebebeKISS

Thank you all so far for reviewing. I'll have the next chapter up shortly.

Till then...


	6. Huh?

Chapter 6: huh

Chapter 6: huh?

A/N: Last chapter. Vegeta got back at Mr. Teragoti, and save Bulma from a beat down with Skiley by exposing Mr. Teragoti for the perverted person he is! Then helped Bulma out when Skiley came to and snapped at her for taking Vegeta away from him. Raditz came in the class and lead Vegeta to believe that Sukiyaki was jumped and that he needed help. Vegeta was lead into a room and was jumped himself. Sukiyaki came into Bulma's classroom and asked Bulma where Vegeta was. Now knowing that Vegeta's is nowhere to be found. Sukiyaki and Bulma are on the hunt to find their friend.

Chapter 6: huh?

"What do you mean that Vegeta came looking for me? He knows I have chemistry right now! Why would he look for me down over on the other side? Do you know who came and told him that?" Asked Sukiyaki.

"Raditz." Answered Bulma.

"No! He hates Vegeta! But…But…… Come on! We have to go help Vegeta! He's in trouble." Shouted Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki grabbed Bulma and ran to find the room Vegeta was in.

Raditz plunged in the air with his foot hanging out. Vegeta continued to smile. As Raditz came closer, Vegeta closed his eyes and head butted on to one of the guys that were holding him. The guy cried in agony and released his grasp. Vegeta muscled his way out of the ropes. Raditz realized what was going and stumbled trying to halt himself in the air. Harry looked on as Vegeta began his onslaught. Vegeta grabbed Harry by the arm and flung him into Raditz. Raditz and Harry collided into each other and fell to the floor. Vegeta flipped up and grabbed a chair. The other two guys were outside handing out flyers for a party. To make sure that nobody would know what was going on behind close doors. Than they heard a crash.

"Damn! Raditz is taking this a little personally." Laughed one of the guys.

"Come on. Lets go see what Vegeta looks like now! I bet he doesn't look so pretty now right?!" Chuckled the other one. One guy opened the door and saw a chair fly at his face. The next guy took a peek in and saw a textbook was hurled at him. Vegeta looked at the carnage he completed. He heard footsteps and fell to the floor. He grabbed Raditz's hand and made him hold the knife Vegeta was hiding in his pocket. He closed the knife and put the knife on top of him. Making it look like he was stabbed. Bulma came at the end of the corner. She saw two bodies lying on the ground. She gasped and called Sukiyaki.

"I think I found him." Said Bulma. Bulma and Sukiyaki walked into the room and then gasped. The saw all the bodies laying on the ground. Then they saw Vegeta. With the knife on in him. Or on him from the angle that they were standing at. Vegeta opened one eye and saw who was standing there. He grabbed the knife.

"Bulma looked his still alive!" Smiled Sukiyaki. Vegeta got up and looked at Bulma.

"Of course I'm okay! I put the knife on me to make it look like Raditz me in. It's alright. They are out cold. They won't remember a thing." Snickered Vegeta.

"And why is that Vegeta?" Asked Sukiyaki.

"Believe me. They won't." Said Vegeta. Later on that day. Bulma and Vegeta sat together at lunch.

"Look Bulma. I know that you're an independent woman and all but still, it's not safe to be walking alone like this. This school is crazy and I haven't been here two months yet. And from what I see a lot of people don't me next you."

"I understand. It's pathetic" Sighed Bulma. While they were conversing. They seem to have caused a crowd because everyone in the lunchroom was talking about them.

"Hey Skiley look. That Bulma girl is talking to your man! What are you going to do?" Antagonized one of Skiley's friend as she added more fuel into the fire.

"Wait until Vegeta leaves her." Snarled Skiley as she broke her pencil in half.

"You know what I'm saying?? What I'm trying to say is that I'll protect you."

Bulma's eye's shot open.

"I'll even let you have my body with it." Guffawed Vegeta.

"Really? You would lend your body to me?" Asked Bulma as she inched a little closer.

"Yeah." Answered Vegeta as he looked at his watch.

"Shit. I got to go. I'll see you later okay?"

Bulma nodded and waved good-bye to Vegeta. Vegeta got up and left. Skiley watched Vegeta leave and saw her opportunity and took it as she walked over to Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta."

"Hey Skiley."

"How everything going?"

"Okay I guess."

"How everything going with your girlfriend?"

"Fine. Couldn't be better." Sighed Vegeta in annoyance .

Vegeta looked back at Bulma. Bulma was sharpening her pencil with a blade as she prepared to draw something. She cut her hand while doing it. Vegeta walked over to Bulma. Vegeta shoved Skiley and walked over to Bulma

"You okay? I saw you cut yourself from over there." Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Groaned Bulma. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and licked the blood off of it. Skiley gasped.

The entire lunchroom with quiet.

"Hey I'm leaving after Algebra. You want to come with me?"

Bulma shook her reluctantly.

"Cool I'll see you after class okay?"

Bulma smiled and then began to blush.

Before Vegeta could leave Bulma grabbed his arm.

"Will you lend me your body??" Asked Bulma.

Vegeta stuttered for a minute.

'In all the years I lived. I never had the guts to say that.'

"I want you to model for me." Whispered Bulma.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. Then looked at the lunchroom.

"What all eyes on us?" He shouted.

At that moment everyone went back about their business.

"Sure Bulma. But I have to go see someone first okay? You know what? I'll see you after school so that I can do that for you okay?"

Bulma smiled and went to her drawing.

Vegeta smiled left.

'Wow I can't believe this is happening to me! What can possibly happen now?' Thought Bulma. Then she felt someone overshadowing her.

"Sorry Bulma. I Left my books. See ya!" Waved Vegeta.

As Vegeta walked to the exit he bumped into Shuichi.

"Hey look Vegeta. My finger was cut."

"Suck it up! You can take it! You're strong." Huffed Vegeta as he patted Skiley on her back.

Skiley stomped her foot to the floor as Vegeta walked away.

"Dammit!" She yelled.

Vegeta came outside and jumped on his and ignited his motorcycle.

"Huh I'm low on gas? I brought some this morning. Oh well I guess I have to buy some more. Vegeta rode his bike when he saw a truck coming his way. He tried to brake but his brakes wouldn't work. He was heading towards the truck with no brakes!!

'My brakes! Why the hell is going on?' Thought Vegeta as he was heading head on towards the truck.

Well Vegeta is about to face Death and Bulma is feeling great about herself. But what about Skiley? Does Vegeta really have a girl? Only time will tell.

Till then...

My Thanks.

trunksvegetafrodo

QAM-Stu

Mini Nicka: And yes this is based on it yes it is. I loved it so much I had to do one on it.

Melfina Unknown: Sorry


	7. Ha good one!

Chapter 7: Ha good one

Chapter 7: Ha good one!

A/N: Vegeta's brakes were suddenly broken when he rode his motorcycle to the hospital to see a friend. . Bulma is being stalked by Ski. Vegeta's about to crash into a truck and Bulma's about to get her ass whipped. Lets start this chapter shall we?

Chapter 7: Ha good one!

"Shit that truck's about to hit me! Move! Move dumbass!" Yelled Vegeta. The truck honked and took a sharp turn into dirt. Vegeta skid the motorcycle and hit the floor. He rolled until he hit an edge or a rail.

"Wait until I find the person who did this!" Snarled Vegeta.

Bulma was heading to her next class when she was confronted by Ski and her girls.

"Can I help you?" Whispered Bulma.

"Don't give me the whisper bullshit! Talk up bitch!" Ski yelled as she backslapped Bulma. Bulma collapsed on the ground. Ski and the girls picked her up and took her into a room.

Bulma woke up when Skiley poured water on top of her.

"What do you want?" Asked Bulma.

Skiley laughed.

"You know what I want. I want you to leave my man alone!" Snapped Skiley.

"What do you mean? Vegeta told me that his relationship with Marron is over and he's waiting for her to tell him it's over." Explained Bulma.

"Cut the shit. I know your seeing him. Don't lie." Huffed Skiley.

"What does it matter to you? You don't even like him." Yelled Bulma. Skiley blushed for a second.

"Shut up! You know nothing of me! So don't you try and act like you know what's going on in my life!"

"I don't want to know." Scuffed Bulma.

"What did you say? I was going to let you let you off with a warning. But since you want to act like a smartass, I see that I have to deal with you personally." Sighed Skiley. Skiley walked in the closet and pulled out a dumbbell. Bulma's eye's shot up. Skiley walked over to Bulma. Her girls held on to Bulma's right hand.

"Now promise me that you'll never ever come ant closer to Vegeta again." Laughed Skiley.

"No! Stop!" Yelled Bulma.

Skiley raised her arm with the dumbbell in her hand.

"I guess you don't care if you can draw again huh?"

"I don't care. Even if you broke my right hand, I'll learn to draw with my left hand. I could use either hand if I wanted to." Chuckled Bulma.

"And you know what? I heard a girl had to draw with her feet because she had no hands. Then someone had to draw with their mouth because she had no feet. Are you going to brake my face too!?" Screamed Bulma.

"Fuck you!" Yelled Skiley as she cocked her arm back even farther.

Bulma closed her eyes.

'Vegeta! Help me!'

Vegeta had reddened what was left of his motorcycle back to the school and ran to look after the one person he knew who could have done that to him.

"That coward has to be hiding in a closet till school ends. Let's see what is behind door number 1!" Said Vegeta, as he rammed through the door. He entered and saw Bulma being manhandled by Ski and her crew.

"Skiley! What the fuck are you doing?" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta ran to Bulma's rescue.

Vegeta pushed the entire crew out of the way and then slapped Skiley.

"I told you to leave her alone." Said Vegeta.

"I'm. I'm sorry Vegeta. It's just that."

"I don't give a rat ass! Get the hell away from me. I don't ever want to see the likes of you ever again!" Ordered Vegeta. Ski gasped and then left.

Vegeta lifted up Bulma and took the nurse's office.

"I'll be right back Bulma. I have other business to do." Said Vegeta. Vegeta ran out the room.

"Who was that?" Asked the Nurse.

'My savior.' Thought Bulma.

Vegeta spotted Mr Teragoti heading towards his next class. Vegeta snuck up on him then grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Hey. That was pretty cool what you did to my bike. I almost died out there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must think I'm an idiot. If we're going to play hardball. Then lets play."

"Oh. That's your red camry right? I would worry not to get into any accidents if I were you." Laughed Vegeta as he walked away.

Mr. Teragoti dropped his book as he fell to his knees and began to weep.

Nexcess


	8. Unbelievable

Chapter 8: unbelievable

Chapter 8: unbelievable!

A/N Part 1: Last chapter, Vegeta came to Bulma's rescue yet again to save her from her hands being dismantled by the hands of Skiley. Vegeta later ran after to find Mr. Teragoti and told to watch his back. And that is where we stand...

A/N Part 2: To let everybody know. This is not a knockoff. I repeat. This is not a knockoff. If you did not realize. Everything is mixed and everything is going to be different. I thing is not to have it go to far out the storyline. So I'm staying inside the 'bubble'. Now I haven't written a chapter in awhile so now I'm going to try and post a chapter every week or so. Let's begin...

Chapter 8: unbelievable!

Vegeta rode his motorcycle to Orange Star Hospital.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to know where I can find Gometa Merayata?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes. He's in room 209A on the left."

"Thank you." Vegeta walked over and saw his name on the wall.

'Yep. Here it is.' Thought Vegeta. Vegeta sighed and walked inside.

Inside were Gometa and his fiancée, Yagurt. A teenager with cream colored hair and jealous type attitude.

"Hey Yag. How's he doing?" Whispered Vegeta.

"He'll survive. But I'm afraid that-"

"Yagurt. I'm only sitting right here ya know? I think I can break the news to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Gometa and winced a little. Gometa 's whole left leg wrapped up and his right arm was broken.

"How are you hanging Gometa?"

"I'll be fine. When I get out those bastards are going to pay!" Snarled Gometa.

Yagurt ran over to Gometa.

"Gometa relax. Remember what the doctor said, not to get pissed off. It'll only bring up your blood temperature. And you know what happens right?"

"What happens?" Said a confused Vegeta.

"Well. When I get really really furious. My blood rises and it clogs up my heart and stops me from breathing."

"Do you remember what those guys' names were?"

"Yeah when I was being jumped, I happen to see one of the guy's sleeves and it said F.P.U. don't know what it meant but that was what it said."

"F.P.U. got it. I tell you what; I'll see you later on today. I got to go to school."

"Oh Vegeta?!" Called Gometa.

"Yeah?"

Gometa tugged onto his arm telling him to lower down.

"Don't get into any mischief because of me got it? That's all I want okay? Don't do it." Vegeta looked at Gometa and nodded his head.

"Now go. Don't be late for school now!" Smiled Gometa. Vegeta chuckled and gave Stussy and waved goodbye. Vegeta ran down the stairs until he reached the first floor.

Vegeta jumped on his motorcycle and drove to school.

Bulma had been the talk of the school. Rumors going around that there's a thing going on between them. She was the target of many jealous girls. She had taken a lot of abuse because of it.

"Hey Bulma." Said Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki had been the guy to watch over Bulma when Vegeta was gone.

"Did you happen to do yesterday's homework?"

"No Sukiyaki."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it was a bad idea to hang around Vegeta. It's not helping me at all. I think I should avoid him." Sighed Bulma.

"What are you kidding me?" Snickered Sukiyaki.

"You're going to avoid the one guy, well including myself. The only guy that actually cares about you?"

"I dunno Sukiyaki. I really dunno."

Then the rumble from the motorcycle was heard.

"Hey Vegeta! Class started an hour ago! Where were you?

"I overslept!"

"Yeah right I bet you were cutting!"

"Now why would you ask a question that you already know?"

"Vegeta!!" Growled the teacher.

"Really a stupid question deserves a stupid answer."

Bulma began to lower herself into her chair.

'Oh man this is going to be a long day.' Thought Bulma.

Now what?...

My thanks

Serenella Almasy : For whatever you said

trunksvegetafrodo: Glad you did

pan0gwen

Twighlight Suzuka

Lady Neptune3

trunksvegetafrodo

QAM-Stu

Next chapter should be out soon!

Nexcess


	9. How you doing?

Chapter 9: How you doing

Chapter 9: How you doing?

Vegeta sat down next to Bulma. Bulma was about ready to fall off her seat the way she was sitting. She continued to slouch and was about to fall off when Vegeta quickly grabbed her.

"Hey you doing alright?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah I'm fine Vegeta. I'm just great." Moaned Bulma.

"You don't sound alright. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"I said I am fine Vegeta." Complained Bulma. Vegeta cocked his eyebrows and left the issue alone. Later on during the day Vegeta was once again the talk of the school only it wasn't for a good thing.

"Hey Vegeta!" Yelled Sukiyaki.

Vegeta looked back and stopped for a moment. Shuichi ran over and took a breath.

"We need to talk man." Groaned Sukiyaki.

"Why what happen?" Said Vegeta.

Bulma was walking to her next class when she was surrounded once again by Sukiyaki and her girls.

"Well well well. If it isn't Bulma huh ladies? Heh heh heh. I thought I remember telling you to stay away from Vegeta!" Snapped Skiley.

"Now we're going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Who's we?" Chuckled Bulma.

Skiley looked behind her and saw that her fellow gang members had slowly been moving away from the scene. Making sure that one of them have the chance to be with Vegeta even if Skiley wasn't going to. Vegeta had been stared down by everyone of his guy friends and just about every girl in the school just wanted to cry when they saw him.

"What the fucks going on?" Asked a confused Vegeta.

"Well it seems that-"Before Sukiyaki could say anything Vegeta was punch by a group of guys that past by him.

"Fag." Mumbled one of them.

"Fag? What the hell is going?"

"Well that was what I going to fill you in one. There seems to be a person who has a crush on you. It's a guy. And it happens to be that one over there."

Vegeta turned around in anger as he looked to see the guy that was burning his huge reputation down to the ground.

The guy looked at him at then smiled.

"Hello Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at him.

"The names Yamcha." For all you Yamcha's fans. Opps Heh Heh

"What do you want" Asked Vegeta. Everybody around the halls watched as the two spoke for the first time.

"Maybe we could speak more on the way to lunch maybe?"

"Fuck outta my face faggot. I don't do guys."

Yamcha's eye's shot up and then came back to normal.

"So be it but when I see you at lunch you better give me the same respect you give everybody else!" Snapped Yamcha.

With that said, Yamcha whipped around and walked to the lunchroom very femininely. Vegeta looked around and saw all the eyes shot right on him.

"What?? All eyes on me?" Yelled Vegeta. Everyone went right back to their regular routine. Vegeta scuffed and ran to see Bulma. But he didn't realize that someone very special to him was watching the whole encounter also.

"Vegeta. Still the same Vegeta huh?"

Gameti was standing next to him and was a little worried about her tone as she spoke about Vegeta.

"Oh boy." Sighed Sukiyaki as he looked on.

Well Vegeta is being stalked by a homosexual and a mysterious woman seems to know him. What can Vegeta possible do now?

My Thanks:

VeryShortMidget: I like the idea too. It's very hard to follow up to

Pookie: Okay look. I got to a little old stuff if you know what I'm saying. To this story and I'm going to add a lot of new stuff. This is not a knockoff. As far as I'm concern it's a spinoff. So lets just see how this continues okay? Cool

If you haven't notice yet. I wrote a new story called Freedom Fighters. I'm going to try and write another chapter before this week is over.

Till then...


	10. Go with the old? Or go with the new? Pt1

Chapter 10: Go with the old

Chapter 10: Go with the old? Or go with the new?

A/N: Last chapter. Vegeta told Yamcha off by telling him to leave him alone. Yamcha feels disrespected and storms off. An unexpected old friend is going to meet with Vegeta.

Chapter 10: Go with the old? Or go with the New?

Vegeta walked over and stood over Bulma.

"Is this seat taken?" Smiled Vegeta.

Bulma lowered her head.

"No."

Vegeta sat down and moved his seat next to Bulma.

"What's wrong? You down in the dumps."

"Nothing. Just a little sick. I'll be okay." Whispered Bulma.

"Hm. Are you sure? Cuz if there was a problem, you'd tell me right?"

Bulma stood her head.

"Right then what's the problem? Come on Bulma! You can tell your boyfriend." Chuckled Vegeta. Bulma's head shot up.

"Boyfriend? You're not my boyfriend! You never asked me out! We're not together!" Snapped Bulma as she began to cause a scene.

Vegeta looked at Bulma dumbfounded.

"Bulma I-I was joking. It was a joke. I-i-"Stammered Vegeta. With that. Bulma jotted up and left the lunchroom. Vegeta stared down at his lunch.

'What the fuck was that about?' Thought Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up. The entire lunchroom was looking at him with a blank face. Vegeta uncomfortably got up.

"What the hell are you looking at? What? All eyes on me?" Growled Vegeta. Everyone still looked at Vegeta. Except Skiley. Skiley sat there and continued to suppress her laughter. Vegeta snarled

"_**Skiley**_." Vegeta slammed his books onto Sukiyaki's chest.

"Hold that for me." Ordered Vegeta as his stomped his feet as he began to walk to Skiley. All of Skiley's girls were snickering, but as soon as they saw Vegeta coming over, the laughter stopped and the fear began to rush. Skiley looked at her fellow classmates and saw that none of them were laughing. Not even smiling at the most. All of them had their eyes on that one person. Skiley looked back and saw a pissed Vegeta storming in her direction. Skiley took a huge gulp as she could try to think of how she was going to get out of this one. Vegeta stopped right in front of Skiley.

"Um. Hi Vegeta. How are you in this beautiful day?" Quivered Skiley.

"I dunno Skiley. _**Why**_ _**don't you tell me?**_" Said Vegeta speaking through his teeth.

"Um good?"

"What happened with Bulma? I know you know why she's acting weird like this. What did you tell her?" Asked Vegeta as he began to lower his temper. With sound of Bulma passing through Skiley's ears. She suddenly found the courage to stand up to Vegeta.

"Who the fuck cares? It's now obvious that she doesn't give a damn about you, so just let her go already!" Scoffed Skiley. After just relieving all of his anger, hearing Skiley disrespect Bulma in front of his face brought his anger up to the max.

"You little slut! You manipulated her didn't you?! Didn't you!?" Yelled Vegeta.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Huffed Skiley turned her back to Vegeta. Vegeta could not withstand the anger any longer. Vegeta stuck out his arm and reached for Skiley's arm. At that moment, the school bell rung, Skiley turned around at Vegeta.

"Skiley. If I find out that you did anything to screw this up-"

Skiley put her finger onto Vegeta's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." She laughed as she began to walk away from Vegeta. Vegeta let out a huge roar. Skiley whipped around to see what happen. Vegeta pointed at Skiley.

"I'm gonna kill you." Finished Vegeta. Skiley gasped and ran for her life. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and ran after her. As students left their classrooms Skiley pushed and shoved each and everyone of them to elude the raging Vegeta. For each person she pushed, Vegeta ran in that direction. Vegeta caught a glimpse of someone.

"Hey that looked like-"

Vegeta ran into a student while his head was turned into the way of the mysterious person's direction. Skiley continued to push and shove her way through the crowded hallways. Vegeta remembered what he was doing and began to chase Ski again. As Vegeta rammed his way through, he saw Bulma slowly walking to her class.

"Bulma! Bulma!- Move! Bulma! Hey Bulma!" Vegeta tried to squeeze his way through the large crowd. One big guy looked at him.

"Hey man! Keep moving."

Vegeta looked up at the surplus looking student. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and belted him in the stomach. The student lost all of his breath and sat on one knee. Vegeta ran after Bulma.

"Hey Bulma! Screamed Vegeta at the top of his voice. Bulma looked back. Vegeta waved his are around as he tried to get her attention. Bulma quickly turned around and rushed into her class. Vegeta ran after her. The bell rung for a second time and meant that all students that come after the second bell is said to be late. The teacher closed the door in Vegeta's face.

"Hey let me in! Let me in now!"

The teacher ignored Vegeta and began to write on the board.

"Anyone who opens the door for Vegeta will be suspended."

Sukiyaki looked at the backdoor. Vegeta continued to rant and rave onto the door. Sukiyaki opened the backdoor quietly.

"Pssh! Vegeta over here!" Whispered Sukiyaki. Vegeta looked at Sukiyaki and stopped slamming against the door. Vegeta crept his way into the classroom.

"Thanks Sukiyaki."

Vegeta found a seat next to Bulma.

"_**Hey. What was that all about?**_" Whispered Vegeta.

"_**I don't want to speak you Vegeta, leave me alone!**_" Answered back Bulma.

"_**I know what happen. Skiley told you that if you ever come near me that she would kick your ass right?**_"

"..."

"_**Well you're not hurt right?**_"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta. Her eyes began to tear.

"_**Don't start that crying shit on me alright?**_" Whispered as he began comfort Bulma.

Skiley looked around and tip-toed over to Bulma's class. She looked through the back door and saw Vegeta whispering into Bulma's ear and Bulma giggled at every word he said.

"_**Don't worry about Skiley. She's full of shit alright? Leave that to me okay? Meet me at the gym. I'm going to try out for the team I want you to be there for me alright?" **_

Bulma Nodded her head.

Skiley growled at the site of Bulma and Vegeta still together after what Bulma told him to his face.

"I'm going to kill her."

Wait a sec

I wanted to let everyone know. Which I should have done the first chapter. This is not my story. I did not create this story. This story was made from one of my favorite comics, the original Mars comics. I have put parts into this story. I do not plan to put everything into this. This was for reviewers that have read these books. I'm telling you this so that I will not have to go through this later.

I DID NOT CREATE MARS! I AM MAKING MY OWN VERSION OF A REMAKE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! THERE ARE PLENTY OF PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE WAY I'M MOVING ABOUT THIS. I DO NOT FEEL LIKE GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN. THIS IS TO ALL THE FLAMERS WHO THINK THAT THIS IS ALL JUST PLAYGERIZED. WELL IT'S NOT!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME ME, I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WHO LIKES THE WAY I WRITING THIS UNDERSTANDS WHY I'M SAYING THIS. THANK YOU AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY VERSION OF MARS.

I should have a chapter out by Tuesday or sooner.

Thank you

Nexcess


	11. What now?

Chapter 11: What now?

A/N: Last chapter, Vegeta managed to lure Bulma into watching Vegeta try out for the school basketball team. Ski took the impression that Bulma is still flirting with Vegeta, even after all the treats she has given her. Now Ski's going to make sure that Bulma can never go near Vegeta again.

Chapter 11: What now?

The finally rung and the class began to file out. Bulma still a little giddy after her conversation with Vegeta arose from her seat and grabbed her stuff. Ski walked over by the door.

"Alright this bitch is going to get it now! Her ass is grass!" Grinned Ski as she let out a sinister giggle. Bulma walked over to the chalkboard to confront her teacher.

"Hey Mr. Urmisoru? How many assignments am I missing? I assume a lot since I've been gone."

"OH Bulma. I wasn't here on those days either! I had to take the wife to the Barbados for our honeymoon. So there's really nothing to worry about."

As Bulma and her teacher continue to converse. Ski grew more and more tired of waiting.

"Oh shit! What the hell could she possibly be talking to this about? I'll see her tomorrow." Ski threw her hair behind her as she turned to leave. As ski continued to look back, see walked right into someone.

"What the hell!? Why don't you look where you're going next time asshole?"

"Excuse me???"

Ski looked up to see who see just cursed out. Turns out it was the assistant principal Ms. Mans.

"Oh Ms. Mans! I didn't see you there! What can do for you?"

"Well since you're the only one on the halls I hope that you can go ahead and help Rick and Damon with lunch duty."

"But I was here to- you see I was waiting for Bulma you know? And she's right there talking to here teacher."

Ms. Mans looked through the backdoor.

"Girl! Are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"What are you talking about Ms. Mans? She's right in there. I saw her with my own eyes."

"Do you mine showing me?"

Ski got up and looked through the door to prove that she wasn't going nuts. Only problem was that there was nobody there.

"But I saw her!"

"That's great. Now I hope you enjoy cafeteria duty for the next eight weeks. Only could you show me where the cafeteria is? I know where it is by I want to know where it is exactly." Smirked Ms. Mans as she and Ski walked over to the Cafeteria.

Bulma walked down to the gym. There were a lot of guys standing around the coach.

"This must be the tryouts. Where's Vegeta?"

"Hey Bulma!" shouted Vegeta from the other end of the bleachers.

Vegeta jogged over to Bulma.

"Cool I didn't think you would make it." Smiled Vegeta.

Bulma lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you like me?"

Vegeta was taken back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you going through all this trouble to speak with me and make me happy? Surely there are a lot of prettier girls than me."

"Vegeta! Let's do this already! I want put your name on the roster already!"

"Alright! Look I'll explain everything to you after I get on the team alright?"

Bulma nodded reluctantly.

"Good wish me luck!"

Bulma smiled and patted Vegeta on the face. Vegeta looked at Bulma and ran to the coach.

"Aright fellows lets get this going already! I already have an idea of who's going to make the team."

Vegeta ran to the huddle and began tryouts.

"Vegeta lets go run the ball!" Instructed the Coach.

"Steve move around I see you!" Ordered Vegeta.

Vegeta took it upon himself and shot the three. Vegeta easily made it and move on the defensive side and stuck "D" on his defender.

"I guess there's no way that he's not going to make the team." Mumbled the coach to himself.

Finally tryouts were done and Vegeta was finally able to get back to Bulma.

"Did you see me out there?" Asked a exhausted Vegeta

"Yeah I watched."

"Now about that question."

Now I'm sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger but I being that I wanted this chapter out as soon as possible, I think I'll just have to put this in the next chapter.

Thanks Vamporess-06, Poisoned-Tattoo

Vampiress-06- You made it so I got this chapter out faster

Poisoned-Tattoo- You really made it so I came out with a faster chapter.

Next chapter will be out soon.

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	12. Wait a sec

Chapter 12: Because

Chapter 12: Because

Last Chapter, Vegeta tried out. Bulma watched. And Skiley is doing lunch duty. I rather not say more. If I did I'd spoil the story. So let's just start chapter 12

Chapter 12: Because

Vegeta and Bulma walked out of the school. Bulma would look at Vegeta a few times while Vegeta would look ahead.

"Vegeta you still haven't answered my question."

Vegeta closed his eyes for a second and then looked at Bulma.

"Refresh my memory."

"You know. Please don't make me repeat it. It was hard enough the first time."

Vegeta let out a deep breath.

"Why are you stressing this Bulma?"

"I'm not stressing this! I just want to know why you wasting your time! You don't know anything about me! I don't know anything about you! I don't understand it."

Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"Bulma... I really don't know how to put this in words but it's. Well it's like this. I-I I never really had a girlfriend."

Bulma halted.

"Girlfriend? You never asked me to be your girlfriend! Is that what you've been telling people?"

"No. Bulma listen. I never was with a girl like you. Most of the girls I've been with only dated me for my looks or popularity. You're the only girl that hasn't act that way. Your so down to earth. Literally and you so quiet. And when I first came you it wasn't like you were dazed or anything. You actually ran away from me. And I never went through this with anyone before." Vegeta felt as though all the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Bulma stared at Vegeta. Not knowing what to say after hearing what she didn't think she would hear. All she could do was star at Vegeta.

"You know what's funny?"

Bulma shook her head.

"That's the look."

Bulma snapped into reality after hearing that.

"Lets keep walking alright?"

Vegeta agreed.

"Lets go over to the park."

"Okay."

As Bulma and Vegeta walked over to the park. An unexpected guest had appeared.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta and Bulma looked behind. There stood a red head about the same height as Vegeta, with a perfectly curved body.

"What the hell?"

"Please don't tell me you don't remember me?"

"Marron? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in one of the states."

"Well you know. Just keep moving around. I just transferred over to this school. Who's this?" Asked Marron as she quickly changed the subject.

"This is Bulma. Bulma, Marron."

"Hi" "Hi"

'Oh shit' Wandered Vegeta.

Well another chiffhanger. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose.

Thanks

Zicke

Poisoned-Tattoo


	13. I want you back

Chapter 13: I want you back

Chapter 13: I want you back

A/N: last chapter, Vegeta convinced Bulma to believe that she was his first real girlfriend. And before anything could go any deeper, Marron appeared on the scene causing more and more confusion around Bulma and Vegeta.

Chapter 13: I want you back.

"So uh Marron? You transferred over here right?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah. My mom didn't like the last place we were at so we moved here." Answered Marron

"Interesting. Where did you live last time?"

"Los Angeles. Nice place. But too much drama."

"That's great." Smiled Vegeta.

As Vegeta, Bulma, and Marron walked to the parking lot, Bulma looked up at Vegeta.

'I haven't seen him this happy ever. They must go way back.' Thought Bulma.

Maroon and Vegeta continued to laugh and talk about how long it's been since they've seen

each other. Bulma looked at Vegeta and Marron.

"Hey Vegeta? Do you remember when-"

Bulma held lowered her head feeling as if this were never going to end.

'I don't want to take Vegeta away from someone he hasn't seen in a long time, but it's as

though I not even here. I dunno I can't say anything to him he's way too happy.'

"Hey Bulma? Hey Bulma?" Asked Vegeta as he poked her arm.

Bulma whipped her head up to Vegeta.

"Hm?"?

"Can I borrow your bow for a second? I want to show Marron something."

Bulma took off her bow and gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta tied his hair back and put it into a

ponytail causing Marron to break out in laughter.

"What? This is the way I looked when I was in Junior High remember?" Questioned Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"This doesn't look bad right Bulma?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and turned her face to keep Vegeta from seeing that she had also

found it amusing. Vegeta and Marron both knew she was smiling. Marron continued to try and

suppress her laughter but couldn't hold it any longer and let it all out. Vegeta sarcastically

smirked and gave back Buma her bow.

"Hey sorry Marron I came with a motorcycle, and I got to take Bulma home.

"Oh that's cool. I got a car."

"What! You got a car? Since when?" Screeched Vegeta.

"Since I left LA. My mom brought it for me. Can you believe that?"

"What kind of car is it?"

"A Mercury. Nothing crazy. I go with you. And you can show me where your living." Insisted

Marron.

Vegeta gave Bulma his helmut.

"Hey what about you?"

"Hey sometimes it's better to ride without it."

Vegeta honked to inform Maroon that they were ready. Marron honked back and they drove

onto the freeway. Bulma would back to see if Marron was still behind them. As Vegeta swerved between cars left and right, Bulma began to speculate.

"Marron's the one with the Maroon Mercury right?"

"WHAT?" Yelled Vegeta.

"I SAID. MARRON'S THE ONE IN THE MAROON MERCURY RIGHT?"

"YEAH WHY?"

"IT'S NOTHING I THOUGHT WE LOST HER OR SOMETHING."

"OH SHE'S BEEN DRIVING FOR YEARS. SHE JUST GOT HER CAR THAT'S ALL. SHE GET LOST

THAT EASILY."

"SO. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER?"

"AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER. I'M SURPIRSED SHE'S HERE NOW."

"HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN TOGETHER BEFORE?" SHOUTED BULMA.

"…. NO!! WE'VE JUST BEEN REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS!! I'VE KNOWN HER FOREVER!!"

"IT'S A JUST A QUESTION VEGETA!"

"Well IT JUST SEEMED REALLY RANDOM THAT'S ALL."

"……"

"NEXT EXIT RIGHT?"

"Yeah." Answered Bulma as she lowered her voice. Vegeta took the next exit followed by

Marron.

Vegeta reached Bulma resident. Bulma ripped off her helmet and pushed it against Vegeta's chest.

"Bulma. Please don't tell me that you're still mad at what happen while we on the road?"

"…… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bulma. I'll drive a little slower if that's the case." Bulma Stared at and swiftly walked to home ignoring Vegeta's comment.

"What the hell is her problem??"

Marron couldn't make up what they were saying but she knew that it wasn't good for Vegeta.

Marron went on the phone.

"Yeah I'll be home a little later then usual. I'll call you back."

Vegeta climb back on his motorcycle and stuffed his helmet backed and honked at Marron and began to drive home. Marron smiled then went on to follow him.

Vegeta opened the door. Marron came in and almost barfed.

"Wow Vegeta roomy. She cracked.

"Shut up."

Vegeta flopped on his couch and let out a huge sigh. Marron continued to look around and think.

"Sooooo…… Hows Sukiyaki??"

"He's ok I guess, You know Suki and his studies…Bugs me all the time with it."

"Still want to be that star basketball player I remember from junior High?"

"Oh it's gonna happen. One way or the other, it's going to happen Marron, I made the schools basketball team, and there's a tournament that's coming up, you should come with Bulma and watch me." Offered Vegeta.

"So you're really with this girl huh?? Wouldn't take the great badass Vegeta as the kinda man that would settle himself for some quiet girl." Pondered Marron.

"Well she's different. What can I say? You weren't such a angel when we were in Junior High if I'm not mistaken." Scoffed Vegeta.

"Well I still have those feelings from Junior High……" Whispered Marron as she walked behind the couch.

"Huh??"

With that Marron saw her chance. Marron hopped over the couch onto Vegeta

"Marron!! What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you remember this?" Grinned Marron as she began to unbutton her shirt.

'You go to be kidding me?! what did I get myself into this time?' Thought Vegeta.

Well Vegeta has a hot and steamy Marron on top of him, and a hot and tempered Bulma at home……What can he do to fix this??

Thanks

Vampress-06

VeryShortMidget

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	14. What to do? Pt 1

Chapter 14: What to do

Chapter 14: What to do? Pt 1

A/N: Last chapter, Vegeta is having his idle talk with someone he hadn't seen in a very long time, a recently transferred friend Marron. Vegeta introduce Marron to Bulma. Marron and Vegeta conversed, Vegeta is unwillingly ignoring Bulma. Bulma took no offense, taking consideration that Vegeta hasn't seen Marron in nearly 4 years. Vegeta offered to take Marron a tour around Vegeta's house after they dropped off Bulma. With Marron following Vegeta. Out of curiosity, Bulma asked how close Vegeta and Marron were during the ride to her house. Vegeta refused to bring up the past, causing more questions to circle around Bulma. As Vegeta stopped at Bulma's house, Bulma stormed off his motorcycle and ran into her house. Vegeta then went home to show whatever there was to show Marron. Marron took advantage of the little conflict between Bulma and Vegeta and lunged herself onto Vegeta. Vegeta confused on what's going on, can do nothing but try and sort it out.

Chapter 14: What to do? Pt 1

"So Vegeta? Do you remember? When these tits were yours? I do. I remember perfectly. Like it was yesterday as a matter of fact." Purred Marron. Marron slowly lowered herself onto Vegeta. Vegeta still astonished on what's taking place, thinking about what would happen next was simply mortifying. Vegeta bagan to stutter, Marron put her finger onto his lip. Vegeta looked at Marron and blinked a couple of times to make sure this was really happening. Marron moved her hand from his lips and moved it down his chest, and then his belt buckle.

Vegeta's eyes shot up.

'Oh shit! This cannot be happening! She's not about to do what I think she's going to do.' Thought Vegeta as he tried to think his way out of trouble. Marron went into his pants making Vegeta gasp for air as she began to jerk her way back up to Vegeta's life. Then the phone rang. Vegeta could have never been more happier in his life. Vegeta pulled Marron's hand out of his pants and shoved her off the couch. Vegeta then threw his arm out for the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Answered Vegeta.

"_Vegeta is there something wrong? You sound bad._"

"Bulma?? Hey Bulma! What's jerking off? I'm mean what's going on? Ah ha ha." Laughed Vegeta.

Marron heard Bulma's name and moved back on the couch.

"_**Look Vegeta. I'm sorry about what happen during the ride. I just felt that you were holding something back from me. And frankly I don't think it's any of my business**__._"

"NO! I overreacted! I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have told you everything."

Marron then screamed in excitement.

"_**Ahhhh! Oh Vegeta! You done on the phone yet? What the fuck? Shut up Marron. It's Bulma on the phone. You know? My girlfriend?? Oh Vegeta you're so funny! You never told me that you had a girlfriend!"**_

Bulma Stared at the receiver in confusion. Figuring that her speculation was true, Bulma began to wipe her eyes as they began to tear. Bulma slammed the phone on the receiver and wept on her pillow.

"Bulma? Bulma! Shit!" Yelled Vegeta as he tossed his phone in Marron's direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. She was mad at you and I took care of everything."

Vegeta lowered his head while covering his face.

"Veggie?? You ok?? It's over she's done with."

Vegeta stopped moving and pointed to the door.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Shouted Vegeta. Marron gasped and quickly gathered her stuff.

"We're going to get back together! You can't deny it Vegeta!" Vegeta jumped off his couch. Causing Marron to shriek and run out the door. Vegeta ran and almost threw his entire hand through the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Vegeta.

Vampiress-06

TandM- I think I did better in this chapter don't you think?

enchanted-princess- thank you

As I said it wasn't meant to come out this short but there were a change of plans.

Nexcess


	15. Because

Chapter 15: Because

Chapter 15: Because

Chapter 15: Because

A/N: Last chapter, Marron managed to deceive Vegeta into going into his house for a "tour" when all she wanted was Vegeta. Bulma called Vegeta to try and make amends for their conflict a little earlier. When she heard Marron's voice. Bulma felt more lied to and decided to end the night on that note. Vegeta. Who's anger has exceeded past the boiling point, kicked out Marron and let everything thing out with one loud yell and a swing. Now Vegeta must try and convince Bulma that nothing happened while she was home.

Chapter 15: Because

Vegeta rode down to the hospital to visit a friend. Vegeta parked his bike and ran to the elevator. There stood a passenger.

"Hey! Can you hold the elevator for me?" Shouted Vegeta.

The person looked at Vegeta. Waited for him to get closer and pressed the button to make the door close faster. Vegeta stopped right at the door.

"That's how it is huh?" Screamed Vegeta. Vegeta saw the staircase at his right. Vegeta thought up a plan and scramble his way to the stairs. The person on the elevator looked up at the numbers on the elevator.

"That was Vegeta wasn't it?"

Vegeta ran up the stairs looking at the side of him to see of the elevator stopped. It eventually made its destination. Vegeta stopped at the floor and ran towards the elevator. The person walked out and looked for the sign of where the patient was at.

"Hey you!" Barked Vegeta. The person spun around to see who Vegeta was talking to too. Vegeta pointed at the person.

"Don't move." Snarled Vegeta. Vegeta ran up towards the person. The person didn't move. In fact the person anticipated Vegeta arrival. Vegeta ran and stopped right at his tracks.

"Huh?? Kaman? Is that you?"

"Well well well. Look what the wind blew in. Long time no see Vegeta, long time." Chuckled Kaman.

"I thought you were in Japan? What happened?"

"Well father's still looking for a job, and Mother's company is skyrocketing. And I decided to visit the states. And well here I am. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was just here to visit a friend, you remember Gometa right?"

"Of course I do. That's who I was going to see. But How can I forget Gometa. He looks just like you right?"

"Sorta. But yeah that's him. It's great that you're came to see him. I know he'll like it."

"I guess."

"Well I think he's in room 315."

Vegeta and Kaman began walking down the hallway.

"What was the elevator thing about?"

"Well I didn't think that would have been the proper way to meet someone that you haven't seen in forever so I thought that this would be a more intriguing way? Don't you think? You know make it more dramatic?? Heh heh….Heyyy.. What happened to you're hand?" Questioned Kaman.

"Nothing. Just a little argument that went haywire. Ended up doing something stupid. " Answered Vegeta. Vegeta's right hand had been severely sprained since he threw his hand into the door during the Marron, Bulma issues.

"I guess. Here's his room."

Gometa had fully recovered from his wounds from the beat down that he received from F.P.U.

Vegeta walked in to see Gometa walking around the room, looking as if he were completely healed. Beside the fact that he had a little limp once and a while as he was trying to perfect his walk. Vegeta slapped his face in astonishment.

"Gometa? You're up? And walking? What happen? I thought you said that the doctors said that you couldn't get on your feet for at least two months? It's only been five weeks!"

"Well I guess I am a quick healer. I thought I heard you speaking with someone. Who was it?"

"Well I think you remember her. Hey Kaman! Come in!"

Kaman walked inside and looked around. There stood Gometa. Kaman covered her to keep the loud scream from exceeding through the rest of hospital. Kaman ran over and hopped on Gometa. Gometa wrapped his arms around Kaman but could not handle the weight and fell backwards on to the bed.

"Well Kaman? It's been a long time huh?" Smiled Gometa.

"I'll say! What happened to you?" Asked Kaman. Someone cleared their throat very loudly to catch everyone's attention. There stood Yagurt. Kaman moved off Gometa and walked to Yagurt.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"Well I happen to be Gometa's girlfriend and future fiancée Yagurt. And if he wanted someone on him, he would have told me."

Kaman scoffed and walked to Vegeta.

"What the hell is her problem?" Whispered Kaman.

"Well she's been a little overprotected with Gometa."

"Hey guys. I'm standing right here ya know?" Whispered Yagurt as she joined in the conversation.

"Yeah well I got to get to work Vegeta."

"What do you mean? You never told me that you work."

"Well I work here. I just got the job yesterday. And I got to send a good impression on the boss, so I'll see you sometime. I work in room 408."

Vegeta gave a kiss to the cheek to Kaman. Kaman waved at Gometa and left to work. Vegeta shut the door behind and walked to Gometa.

"Gometa. I got to speak to you."

"Alright then. Hey Yagurt? Can you excuse us for a second?"

"No. let her stay. I might need a woman's perspective on this. Vegeta looked up at Yagurt. Yagurt looked down at Vegeta and snarled at him.

"Maybe it would be a better idea if you did leave Yagurt."

Yagurt looked Gometa.

"Are you going to be alright sweetie?" She asked in an angelic voice. Vegeta's jaw drop.

"I'll be find Yagurt. I call you if I need anything."

Yagurt smiled and went back to stoneface when she looked at Vegeta. Yagurt left and slammed the door. Vegeta picked up his jaw from the ground and looked at Gometa.

"Wow that woman can switch it on and off like that huh? And you're going to marry her?? When did all this occur?"

"Does it really matter? Fact is, Yagurt was there when I was jumped and she's been with me whenever I needed her. We've been together for 11 months and I feel we've connected enough. Now what's it that you had to speak to me about?"

"Well I'm having some big problems."

"With what? Is it that Bulma chick? The silent warrior?"

"Well yeah. It's about her and Marron? You remember Marron don't you?"

"Yeah that slut. I mean woman. What about her?"

"Well she's back too and I thought we were going to hang or whatever, but turns out that she still has something for me! And Bulma thinks that there's something going on between us. It's all just fucked up. "

"Alright just listen. Take a breath and think about what's going on. How do you plan on solving this little problem?"

"Well I don't really know yet."

"Well here's something for you. Isn't there suppose to be a festival at school next Saturday? Well do the bidding game. Tell Bulma about it and see what happens. And after the festival. Get something expensive for Bulma. To show how sorry you are."

"Alright! I like that. Thanks a lot Gometa. You always come in the clutch for me. You should come along."

"What to the festival? That's a good idea. I'll take Yagurt with me. We'll have a blast."

"……… Right Gometa." Paused Vegeta.

"Then I'll see you in a week."

Vegeta walked away and turned away as he tried to plan for the week. Vegeta opened up the door and Yagurt fell through.

"I guess you heard everything huh?"

Yagurt looked Vegeta. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and left.

'_**What a asshole!!' **_Thought Vegeta and Yagurt.

'_**How am I going to get Bulma to come with me?' **_

Thanks

Goku's little sister

Vampiress -06

Poisoned-Tattoo

TandM

Zicke

Nexcess


	16. It's You!

Chapter 16: It's you

Chapter 16: It's you!

A/N: Last chapter, Marron managed to deceive Vegeta into going into his house for a "tour" when all she wanted was Vegeta. Bulma called Vegeta to try and make amends for their conflict a little earlier. When she heard Marron's voice. Bulma felt more lied to and decided to end the night on that note. Vegeta. Who's anger has exceeded past the boiling point, kicked out Marron and let everything thing out with one loud yell. Now Vegeta must try and convince Bulma that nothing happened while she was home.

Chapter 16: It's you!

Vegeta rode down to the hospital to visit a friend. Vegeta parked his car and ran to the elevator. There stood a passenger.

"Hey! Can you hold the elevator for me?" Shouted Vegeta.

The person looked at Vegeta. Waited for him to get closer and pressed the button to make the door close faster. Vegeta stopped right at the door.

"That's how it is huh?" Screamed Vegeta. Vegeta saw the staircase at his right. Vegeta thought up a plan and scramble his way to the stairs. The person on the elevator looked up at the numbers on the elevator.

"Wasn't that Vegeta?"

Vegeta ran up the stairs looking at the side of him to see of the elevator stopped. It eventually made its destination. Vegeta stopped at the floor and ran towards the elevator. The person walked out and looked for the sign of where the patient was at.

"Hey you!" Barked Vegeta. The person spun around to see who Vegeta was talking to too. Vegeta pointed at the person.

"Don't move." Snarled Vegeta. Vegeta ran up towards the person. The person didn't move. In fact the person anticipated Vegeta arrival. Vegeta ran and stopped right at his tracks.

"Kaman? Is that you?"

"Well well well. Look what the wind blew in. Long time Vegeta, long time." Chuckled Kaman.

"I thought you were in Japan? What happened?"

"Well father's still looking for a job, and Mother's company is skyrocketing. And I decided to visit the states. And well here I am. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was just here to visit a friend, you remember Gometa right?"

"Of course I do. He looks just like you right?"

"Sorta. But yeah that's him. You should come see him. I know he'll like it."

"I guess."

"Well I think he's in room 315. Let's get going. "

Vegeta and Kaman walked to the room.

"What was the elevator thing about?"

"Well I didn't think that would have been the proper way to meet someone that you haven't seen in forever so I thought that this would be a more intriguing way? Don't you think? What happened to you're hand?" Questioned Kaman.

"Nothing. Just a little argument that went haywire." Answered Vegeta. Vegeta's right hand had been broken since he threw his hand into the wall during the Marron, Bulma issues.

"I guess. Here's his room."

Gometa had fully recovered from his wounds from the beat down that he received from gang called F.P.U.

Vegeta walked in to see Gometa walking around the room, looking as if he were completely healed. Beside the fact that he had a little limp once and a while as he was trying to perfect his walk. Vegeta slapped his face in astonishment.

"Gometa? You're up? And walking? What happen? I thought you said that the doctors said that you couldn't get on your feet for at least two months? It's only been five weeks!"

"Well I guess I am a quick healer. I heard you speaking with someone. Who was it?"

"Well I think you remember her. Hey Kaman! Come in!"

Kaman walked inside and looked around. There stood Gometa. Kaman covered her to keep the loud scream from exceeding through the rest of hospital. Kaman ran over and hopped on Gometa. Gometa wrapped his arms around Kaman but could not handle the weight and fall backwards on to the bed.

"Well Kaman? It's been a long time huh?" Smiled Gometa.

"I'll say! What happened to you?" Asked Kaman. Someone cleared their throat very loudly to catch everyone's attention. There stood Yagurt. A teenager with cream colored hair and snobby attitude. Kaman moved off Gometa and walked to Yagurt.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"Well I happen to be Gometa's girlfriend. And if he wanted someone on him, he would have told me."

Kaman scoffed and walked to Vegeta.

"What the hell is her problem?" Whispered Kaman.

"Well she's been a little overprotected with Gometa."

"Hey guys. I'm standing right here ya know?" Whispered Yagurt as she joined in the conversation.

"Yeah well I got to get to work Vegeta."

"What do you mean? You never told me that you work."

"Well I work here. I just got the job yesterday. And I got to send a good impression on the boss, so I'll see you sometime. I work in room 408."

Vegeta gave a kiss to the cheek to Kaman. Kaman waved at Gometa and left to work. Vegeta shut the door behind and walked to Gometa.

"Gometa. I got to speak to you."

"Alright then. Hey Yagurt? Can you excuse us for a second?"

"No. let her stay. I might need a woman's perspective on this. Vegeta looked up at Yagurt. Yagurt looked down at Vegeta and snarled at him.

"Maybe it would be a better idea if you did leave Yagurt."

Yagurt looked Gometa.

"Are you going to be alright sweetie?" She asked in a angelic voice. Vegeta's jaw drop.

"I'll be find Yagurt. I call you if I need anything."

Yagurt smiled and went back to stoneface when she looked at Vegeta. Yagurt left and slammed the door. Vegeta picked up his jaw from the ground and looked at Gometa.

"That bitch is two-faced! Why the hell are you with her?"

"Does it really matter? Fact is, Yagurt was there when I was jumped and she's been with me ever since. Now what's it that you had to speak to me about?"

"Well I'm having some big problems."

"With what? Is it that Bulma chick? The silent warrior?"

"Well yeah. It's about her and Marron? You remember Marron don't you?"

"Yeah that slut. I mean woman. What about her?"

"Well she's back too and I thought we were going to hang or whatever, but turns out that she still has something for me! And Bulma thinks that there's something going on between us. It's all just fucked up. "

"Alright just listen. Take a breath and think about what's going on. How do you plan on solving this little problem?"

"Well I don't really know yet."

"Well here's something for you. You know about the little festival going on in your school right? Well do the bidding game. Tell Bulma about it and see what happens. And after the festival. Get something expensive for Bulma. To show how sorry you are."

"Alright! I like that. Thanks a lot Gometa. You always come in the clutch for me. You should come along."

"What to the festival? That's a good idea. I'll take Yagurt with me. We'll have a blast."

"……… Right Gometa."

"Then I'll see you in a week."

Vegeta walked away and turned away as he tried to plan for the week. Vegeta opened up the door and Yagurt fell through.

"I guess you heard everything huh?"

Yagurt looked Vegeta. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and left.

"What an asshole."

Thanks

Goku's little sister

Vampiress -06

Poisoned-Tattoo

TandM

Zicke

Nexcess-Ninjaman

Vegeta heard the remark and slapped his ass.

"Now to figure out what I'm going to do for the week" said Vegeta.


	17. What to do? Pt 2

Chapter 17: What to do Pt 2:

Chapter 17: What to do Pt 2:

A/N: After being in a 2+ yr writers block, and reading and revising the entire story over, I'm proud to announce that I'm going to finish this story, which happens to best my best story. Now that I'm more mature, I'm taking this story in a different direction. Time to hop off the local, and jump on the express

Last chapter, Vegeta and Gometa discussed what had transpired previous days with Vegeta's issues, Vegeta decides that he's going to try to talk to Bulma and help her comprehend that he wants her and that he was her to accompany him to the upcoming school festival. With Marron still lingering over his head knowing that she wants him no matter what. Can Vegeta focus and get back on track?? Lets find out.

Chapter 16: What to do Pt 2:

It had been days since Vegeta and Bulma had talked. Everyone in school had found out about the argument, everybody started their own rumor. It also was homecoming for the basketball which struggled pretty bad in Vegeta lost focus and played half hearted. Vegeta and Bulma walked their own direction while in school. There rang the bell, in the locker room Vegeta stood there looking in his locker for nothing in general. Sukiyaki dressed in new attire and started hanging around more people since breaking out of his shell. Saw him and decided to approach Vegeta.

"Yea I'll see in gym. Alright Harry?? Man…. He's a funny guy once you get to know him right Vegeta??"

"………"

"Geez Vegeta. I've never seen you like this before, you went to all your classes for the last three days and you didn't want want to chill out during the weekend. Did Bulma really get to you like that??"

"………"

Getting irritated at watching his close friend sulk around like that Sukiyaki decided to flip roles by banging on the locker door. And getting Vegeta's attention momentary.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're sleeping with half the girls in the school and you're still thinking about Bulma?? I'm losted help me out here!!"

"……She's different."

"What?! Who cares!! All of them are different. You can't just single out one girl."

Vegeta slammed the locker and grabbed Sukiyaki by the collar.

"Look Suki…You wouldn't understand because you don't get girls. I put you on and you take what you get, if it weren't for me you would be the same loser I met in Junior High."

Sukiyaki stared at Vegeta in disbelief.

"You don't mean that. You're talking out of spite."

"I meant every word." Growled Vegeta. Tossed Sukiyaki on the bench and took off his shirt.

The coach walked and blew his whistle.

"Let's move it ladies. We have to prepare ourselves. Tonight's the first home game of the season. And we've sucked 3 games into the season because someone wants to stay on cloud 9!!"

"Shut up coach." Mumbled Vegeta.

"HUSTLE UP!!" Ordered the coach. The team lined up across the sideline and awaited the coaches orders.

"Now listen up!! We're playing a very bad team tonight, they also are 0-3. Are we going to lose tonight?!"

"No coach." Answered the team half heartily.

"What the hell?? I Said are we losing tonight??" Hollered the coach as he beamed a basketball at one of the players groin. The team looked at their teammate who was folded on all fours, covered their crouches and hollered back.

"**NO COACH!!"**

"Good now get on the floor and let's run some plays. As the team huddled onto the court, the coach grabbed Vegeta's arm and tried some words of encouragement.

"Look I could give two shits about what happens off the court, but when the ball is in the air and the clock starts ticking I want you to be a different person. You understand me?"

Vegeta looked at the coach and looked back at the court.

"Good now lets do this. GET THE HELL OFF THE FLOOR!! I DIDN'T HIT YOU THAT HARD DID I?? DO SOME SUICUDES TO RUN THAT OFF!!"

Bulma wasn't feeling as bad as Vegeta but definitely was feeling as empty; she however had something to fill the void. Bulma washed her hands and reached for paper towel when she heard a voice.

"Hey Bulma you're looking a lot better."

"Yea. Thanks Skiley."Smiled Bulma. Skiley decided to end the beef between Bulma and her after she realized that she and Vegeta as a relationship wouldn't happen the way she wanted to. She and Bulma became close friends over the past 5 days.

"Look I know you don't want to hear this right now but it's been almost a week now and you haven't said a word to Vegeta."

"Does it really matter? Vegeta is just who I thought he was. A look at me jock who thinks he can get whatever he wants!!"

"Look that's just Vegeta. That's the way he is. Believe it or not he's changed. A lot, he would have never went after a girl you're type. No offense or anything but you changed his perspective whether you want to admit it or not."

Bulma thought about that and continued to dry her hands.

"Look the homecoming is tonight lets got watch the game maybe you'll feel differently afterwards."

"I dunno Skiley…"

"Oh my god. Again with the Skiley thing, just stick with Ski, it sounds better coming from you. And it makes me feel better about myself."

Bulma smiled and left with Skiley out the bathroom.

"Alright fellows…tonight we are going to snap outta our funk and we're gonna take this win from these losers that reside right next to us. ARE YOU READY?!"

"_**YES COACH!!**_"

"THEN LETS DO THIS THEN!!" The hovered around the coach and began their pre game hollers and ran out the locker. Vegeta was still sitting on the bench putting his sneakers on when Sukiyaki came back inside.

"Look Vegeta I didn't mean to—"

"Don't even worry about Suki." Interrupted Vegeta.

"I did speak out of anger and I'm sorry for that. I should apologize to the whole team but I'll make it up on the court. Now I'm focus and we're gonna win this game!" Hyped Vegeta. Sukiyaki grinned and threw his arm around Vegeta. Vegeta did the same only he switch it into a headlock.

"We're not going to lose this game you hear me?!" Teased Vegeta.

"Okay Vegeta. Okay!! Let's go!!" Laughed Sukiyaki. Vegeta and Sukiyaki ran out and met with the rest of the team. During shoot around, the coach saw Vegeta was game ready and decided to give him some more words of encouragement.

"Bout damn time you got your head out your ass. Now lets kick these clowns around alright??"

Vegeta grinned and ran off and merged in line with his teammates. Coach looked up and laughed.

"Well coach looks like your words worked again. You better start looking for a college gig." Muttered the coach.

"_**HELLO AND WELCOME TO TONIGHT'S MATCHUP BETWEEN ORANGE STAR HIGH AND LIMEWAY ACADAMEY.**_" Introduced the announcer. As both the students from Orange star and Limeway filed in to support their schools, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if Bulma was going to come.

"Hey Vegeta lets go!! It's gametime!!" Shouted Sukiyaki. Vegeta shook his head and ran to the court. Vegeta and his teammates pounded hands with the opposition before aligning beside each other before the tip. Vegeta stood next to the referee as did the player from Limeway.

"_**ARE YOU READY ORANGE STAR?!**_" Questioned the announcer. The ref looked at both ends of the court before nodded and tossed the ball in the air. Vegeta looked up and jumped. As did his opponent. The game had started.

**Nexcess **

Small Teeth

VeryShortMidget

blue-eyed-charmer

Vampiress-06

TandM

Poisoned-Tattoo

mimschi


	18. Pay Attention

Chapter 18: Pay Attention!

A/N: The school homecoming has come up, Bulma and Vegeta still haven't come terms. In this hiatus, Vegeta has lost the will to play, his teammates hope that he can bring himself together and get his mind off Bulma for one game, since this one game is against one of their biggest rivals. Bulma, still a little hesitate, agrees to go to the homecoming hoping that she can come to wits and try to figure something out.

Chapter 18: Pay Attention!

"Now listen up ladies!! Today we play Orange Star High School. They are only up the hill from us. This is also their first game at home. So what are we going to do?" Questioned the coach.

"WIN!!!" Shouted the team.

"Yes. Now what we need to do is to focus on their one player. Can anyone tell me who that is? Kewi who do we have to stop to win tonight?"

"Coach Hercule, we need to stop Vegeta sir!!!" Answered Kewi.

"Correct!!! Now I heard that—"

"Coach Hercule! Allow me to defend Vegeta tonight."

"Well I like the offer and I'm going to take you on that offer and I want you to defend him. He is your assignment. You understand me? You are our best defender so I better not see him more than score 50!!!" Shouted Hercule. Kewi gulped as he began to take in what he thought was going to happen to him tonight.

"Now being that out defense is terrible, I suggest that we play the whole night. Nobody helps stay in your area and hope that you opponent stays with you." Some of the players began to scratch their heads at the play their coach had written up. While Hercule was giving the game plan. Kewi nudged Nappa. Hinting him to come closer. Nappa leaned in to hear what Kewi had to say.

"Look man it's going to up to us to stop Vegeta. I hear that he's having girl problems."

"Who Vegeta??"

"Y-Yes Vegeta. So I have a plan. I'm going get into his head. When he comes to the hole you make sure that he doesn't want come back there alright?" Nappa nodded in agreement.

"Alright lets do this!!!!" Shouted Hercule as he got his team amped up for the game. As the team marched on to play Orange Star. Bulma and Skiley were heading over to the game.

"Ski. I don't know if I want to go."

"Oh come on Bulma. It's going to be great! They're playing Limeway tonight. I hate that school, all those preppy stuck up girls, urgh I can't stand to even think of them.

"So why do you want to go?" Question Bulma.

"Because, 1. Orange Star is going to kick those losers around, and 2. I wanna throw stuff at the girls. It's a win-win, now come on! I think the game already started." Skiley grabbed Bulma and ran towards the school. Inside the school the game had already started. Both schools were there and separate, splitting half of the gym. One side bright green and white, the other side Orange. Vegeta showing off his skill of the game. Was steamrolling through the competition.

"_**Wow folks, it looks like Vegeta is looking to show a statement here tonight. He already has 20 points at the end of the first quarter. That's a new record! If he keeps playing at this level who knows what other records might be broken tonight?? Coach Yajirobe couldn't be happier with his teams play so far. So the score at the end of the first quarter is 25-11 Orange Star leading early."**_

Vegeta flopped on the chair laughing.

"This is our rivals?? Heh what a joke. These guys are nothing but clowns."

On Limeway's bench. Hercule had been yelling the entire quarter. So he just step to the players he wanted to address.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL DEFENSE?????" Hercule managed to get out. Then he ran over to Nappa. And grabbed him by his jersey.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THIS GUY WALTZ HIS WAY INTO YOUR LANE LIKE THIS??? YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE BIG LEAGUES LIKE THAT!!!!" Squeaked Hercule. Kewi and Nappa looked at each and nodded. Vegeta walked on the court laughing with Sukiyaki.

"Wow I thought they were going to come with some fire underneath them. Guess they just scared. Ha hah" laughed Sukiyaki. As the quarter began the players began to line up. Kewi walked behind Vegeta and began to whisper something to him.

"So you think you gonna just run us out of town huh?"

"Well I already have twenty, I think it could happen."

"That's a great attitude to have but I feel bad for you though." Snickered Kewi.

"And why is that clown?"

"Because your boo isn't here to cheer you on. Mine is right over there." Pointed Kewi as Dodoria stood up and waved over to him.

"I thought she was a dude."

"A-she isn't!!!! She's just going through a little something right now. It happens to everyone. Point is my boo is here and yours isn't HA HA!!!" As Kewi walked off. Vegeta stopped and thought about what he was saying. Vegeta turned around. Hoping that Kewi was just playing a game, then figured that Bulma wasn't talking to him now, why would she come to the game to support him. The whistle blew. And Sukiyaki threw the ball in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta still dazed wasn't paying attention and the ball whizzed right pasted him. Orange Star crowd groaned in disbelief, Kewi and Nappa looked at each other, feeling that they were on to something. Limeway slowly crept their way back into the game. Vegeta began to play in discomfort knowing that once again, he screwed up on something good. Yajirobe had seen enough. He called a timeout and shoved the rest of the team out of the way, and went straight for Vegeta.

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE LETTING THEM BACK IN THE GAME!!!! GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND PLAY SOME FRIGGING BASKETBALL MAN!!!!" with that he shoved Vegeta away and approached his team, while Yajirobe was scribbling a play, Sukiyaki approached Vegeta.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

"I don't know Suki."

"Don't tell me it's about Bulma?"

"It feels like a rerun, like I've been through this before." Sukiyaki having a feeling that he knew where Vegeta was going, decided to snap him out of his thought.

"Yo you think that the school is going to accept you messing up on account of Bulma?"

"I don't care about the school."

"I know someone who would say something different. " Hinted Sukiyaki as he looked over to the crowd. Vegeta still feeling low tried to refocus but only did a little to help. The 2nd quarter had began, and the school had went from blusterous screaming. To sudden light whispers. As Sukiyaki inbounded the ball to Vegeta. Vegeta looked over to see what was wrong with the crowd. Then he saw it.

Yamcha. Right there watching his every move. Vegeta winced at the thought of him and Yamcha being mention in the same breath and the Ref blew the whistle.

"8 second violation Orange 12!!!" Yajirobe slapped his head and Vegeta quickly snapped out of his staring contest with Yamcha and was suddenly rejuvenated. Vegeta looked back at the court, and was ready to take his anger out on Limeway again. Bulma and Skiley Had finally made it to the game.

There's our seats! We're over there lets going Bulma." Bulma slowed down, attracting Skiley's attention.

"What's wrong now?"

"I uh—have to use the bathroom."

"You're kidding me right?" Bulma just looked at Skiley with a blank stare.

"Oh my Kami fine let's go!!! But we're sitting down for the rest of the game. You got it?!!!"

"Yep." Answered Bulma as she felt some sort of victory.

While Vegeta continued his onslaught on Limeway. Kewi decided to try to get in his head again.

"Wow Vegeta." He started as they jogged down the court.

"The second quarter is almost over and you still haven't seen your girl huh??"

"….."

"I'll tell you where she's at…. In my room waiting for me to come home and do the dirty.. heh heh." That triggered Vegeta. Vegeta caught a pass and swung his elbow in Kewi's direction. Hitting him right across the jaw. That sent an uproar from the benches and the crowd. Teammates came and tried to breakup the little scuffle between Kewi and Vegeta. Vegeta snatched his way from all the arms that were grabbing him and headed to bench for a little chat with Yajirobe.

"You're kidding me right?? You're doing it again. Putting yourself before the team. If we lose this game because of you're selfishness. I'm going to get fired, and you'll never make it big. Get your head in the game!!!!" Shouted Yajirobe as he poked Vegeta continuously to prove his point. The whistle blew and Sukiyaki brought the ball up the court. Vegeta stood firm to set a pick for Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki ran around the pick and jumped up for a lay up. Nappa jumped up to contest the shot only Nappa never played for the ball. Nappa just shoved Sukiyaki in the air, causing him to fall on his back with force. The ref blew another whistle, Vegeta came to aid his teammate.

"You alright Suki?"

"NOOOO!!! Ahhhhhh My back is killing me, Oh man help me up help me up. Vegeta pulled Sukiyaki up and brought him to the bench. The assistant checked and looked for some of Sukiyaki's pressure points. With Sukiyaki thriving in pain, Vegeta shook his head and headed for the court.

"Alright they are playing really dirty. With only two minutes left in the quarter, Vegeta spoke with his coach over the game plan. Bulma and Skiley had returned from the concession stand with sweets and all. The horn sounded, singling the end of the first half. Skiley groaned in frustration and turned to Bulma.

"We are going to find a spot and we are going to stay there until this game is over got it??"

Bulma nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah I'm getting tired from all this walking." Skiley began to twitch as they headed for the doors.

"You know for a quiet person you sure have a little evil in you.

In the locker room both coaches had a mouthful for their teams.

"Okay fellas, that was a good half. They're playing some tough defense.

"They're playing dirty!!!" Yelled one of the players.

"Now they're looking to try and hurt us even more. So we got to throw punches back at them." Exclaimed Yajirobe. Some of the players shook their heads in disbelief. Vegeta got up and moved towards Sukiyaki, who was sprawled out across a flatbed.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm done for the night man. They got me good. I'm going watch the rest of the game, then I'm heading to the hospital to get checked out. Coach thinks I can still play. Arghh…. Don't worry about me, just play your and pay attention!!! Don't lose focus." Warned Sukiyaki.

"Alright guys, I love what I see so far. The score might not indicate it but we are putting the beats on them. My only issue is that Vegeta has yet to be contained KEWI!!! Vegeta is the only one that is scoring KEWI!!!!" Kewi stood up and looked at Hercule.

"So what are you saying coach?!!" Hercule began to stammer.

"W-what do you think I'm trying to say?!!! Play some damn defense." Kewi threw his hands up at Hercule and sat down. As the teams came out the tunnel. Bulma and Skiley sat there waiting for the game to proceed.

"Hey where's Sukiyaki?" Wondered Skiley. Bulma shrugged and looked over at the court. Vegeta was the last one out.

"_**Here we go. The second half is about to start and Vegeta is having a record breaking night!!! He has 35 points!!! Can anybody stop this man??? As we began the 3rd it's 50-32 Orange Star."**_

"That's right Vegeta show these punks what Orange Star's about WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Hey you!!! Blonde on the right!! You suck!!!" Bulma slowly slouched to the ground in embarrassment. Vegeta walked to the bench and looked up after hearing Skiley screaming.

"Heh Skiley's here." Sneered Vegeta. Then he looked around, no sign of Bulma. Vegeta dropped his head in disappointment. Then swiftly lifted his head up in remembrance to Sukiyaki. The whistle blew, igniting the 3rd quarter. Vegeta brought the ball. Vegeta dribbled around a couple of defenders and made a uncontested lay up. From there it looked like smooth sailing for Orange Star. Hercule called a timeout, Nappa and Kewi slowly headed for the bench.

"You know what time it is. Vegeta's making a mockery out of us!! We have to do what we have to do."

Nappa nodded in agreement. Vegeta grabbed a cup of Gatorade and laughed at his competition.

"I don't even want to play anymore. They're lucky Suki isn't here to finish them off."

As the refs whistled for the players to return to the court. Nappa went to the other side of the court. Kewi stood out of bounds awaiting for the ref to hand him the ball. Kewi looked over at Nappa. Kewi and Nappa nodded in unison, and Kewi looked for a teammate to pass it to. Vegeta ran up to cut off the pass. Kewi passed it right to Vegeta.

"You're making this to easy!" Huffed Vegeta as he hustled down the other end of the court. Vegeta saw Nappa waiting for him.

"Heh what's this? Lughead thinks that he's going to block me? This is going to be very entertaining!" Vegeta leaped towards the rim. Nappa looked up and ran forward into Vegeta's knees. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he felt himself beginning to twirl out of control. There was a huge snap. Followed by row of gasps.

"_**Oh boy!! Vegeta took a huge tumble!!! It is not looking good from my view!!" **_Bulma and Skiley stood with the rest of the crowd to see what happen. Vegeta could be heard hollering in agony. His team huddled around him. Nappa and Kewi walked over to the sidelines slapping fives on the way to the bench. While some of the bench players and assistant aided Vegeta to the locker room, Yajirobe fell to his knees.

"Please Kami pleaseeeee let us hold this lead." Begged Yajirobe. Hercule and he team quickly huddled up.

"Ok you guys, this is it. Both of their best player are out. Time for us to take this game over!!!!! Are you ready???"

"YEAAHHHH!!!!" Sukiyaki was doing stretching exercises with the team physician.

"What happened to him?" Quipped Sukiyaki.

"Um I'm no doctor but I think Vegeta separated his shoulder." Vegeta was squinting, teething, growling, anything to move the pain elsewhere.

"Alright let me see him." The physician looked at Vegeta's right shoulder.

"Yep it's differently out of it's socket. You're going to have to sit this one out to Vegeta."

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen."

"One of you guys let coach know the situation." The players ran off to see Yajirobe. He wasn't in good sprits. Limeway had pounded their way back in the game. The player came out and whispered the diagnoses to Yajirobe, he simply dropped he head in his hands.

"_**Well all good things must come to an end I assume because Limeway High have taken this game in Orange Star's absence of Vegeta." **_In the back Vegeta was trying to plea his case with the physician.

"I'm going back in this game."

"You not doing anything until that shoulder gets better." Vegeta snarled and grabbed the physician by the collar.

"Look doc!!! This is one of the biggest games of the year!!! And I hate these guys. So you're going to pop my shoulder back in place, wrap me up and I'm going to finish those guys." The physician sighed and reluctantly placed his hand on Vegeta.

"It's your body." Vegeta smirk and looked over to Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki looked over to Vegeta and shrugged. The sound of a pop echoed in the hallway, followed by a howl in anguish. Nappa and Kewi sat next the their coach laughing in celebration.

"Well so much for a comeback." Laugh guffawed Nappa. As the three continued to rejoice. They heard the sudden sounds of cheers. And it wasn't come from them or their school. Out the tunnel came Vegeta and Sukiyaki. Nappa and Kewi looked on in astonishment. Sukiyaki and Vegeta both clearly blanketed in wraps hobbled their way to Yajirobe.

"Put us in the game" Yajirobe stupefied pointed to the court indicting for them to go.

"_**I can't believe what I'm witnessing here tonight!!! Vegeta is back from what looked like a devastating injury is here, but is he in any shape to play??? With less then a minute left in the 3rd we're going to find out."**_ With the sound of the whistle, Sukiyaki tossed the ball over to Vegeta. Vegeta winced whenever his shoulder had any pressure switched the ball to his left hand to avoid any contact with his right. He knew he would eventually have to shoot with his right hand. But in his head he was a lefty. Vegeta charged through the defenders and easily made a shot, the quarter ended, and the crowd roared, imploring Vegeta to fight through the pain. Yamcha not feeling the moment deciding to take care of the issues himself. Vegeta sat next to Yajirobe, who stood over him trying to shout words of encouragement. Vegeta tuned him out and tried to focus on his shoulder. Yamcha came stood directly behind the bench to make sure Vegeta could hear him.

"LETS GO VEGGIE!!! LETS GO VEGGIE!!!!" Vegeta hearing the cheer turned around. Yamcha and Vegeta locked eyes. Vegeta felt himself rising with content, lost his concentration on the throbbing pain on his shoulder and let it all go to his head. Yamcha started to feel the discomfort of Vegeta's glare, walked off to his original spot. Vegeta then turned his attention to Limeway.

"_**Alright this is it! The start of the 4th quarter. Vegeta's sudden emergence into the game and twiddle Limeway's lead. As we begin the fourth, it's 60-72, Limeway in the lead."**_ Vegeta sat the beginning of the quarter on the bench trying to mend his shoulder. Limeway would capitalize on that and extended the lead. The crowd began to get restless and cheered for Vegeta's return. Vegeta would be moved in and out of the game. Then the game hit the three minute mark.

"Alright Vegeta. I don't know how you're feeling right about now, but I don't care, we're down big and we need you to come through for us. I'm leaving you in for the rest of the game. Make it count! I don't care if you have to shoot threes all night!!!" Vegeta rose and headed for the court.

The whistle blew. And Vegeta jetted down the court. Stopped behind the line and launched a three and swished it. After Kewi missed a jumper. Vegeta sprung back down the court and shot another three. Made that one. Kewi threw the ball at Nappa. Nappa trying to make a move didn't see Vegeta lurking behind him. Vegeta timed it and swiped Nappa. Feeling as though he had the stroke. Vegeta pulled up behind the line and made another three. Hercule feeling the game slip called a timeout.

"_**Wow. Those are the only words that come to my mind when I think about what's going on. Vegeta has gone on a personal 9-0 run, hitting three consecutive three pointers. With less then two minutes remaining. Limeway is sitting pretty, still up 95-113." **_Kewi looked over the court trying to look for one of his teammates. He nonchalantly passed the ball, Vegeta leaped and snatched the ball. Ran down the court and lunged a three. The ball hit the backboard and banked it's way in. Vegeta turned as if he was going to run down the court. Kewi fell for it and tossed it softly again. Vegeta spun around and snatched it again and laid it in. Kewi grabbed the ball trying not to get it stolen by Vegeta he runs up and down the sideline. The ref blew the whistle.

"5 second violation, Green 41!!"

With the turnover Vegeta whispered something to Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki went to inbound the ball. Vegeta called out a play, his team then assembled in formation, confusing Limeway. At the sound of the whistle Sukiyaki waited. Vegeta ran through his team and popped out in the corner of the court. Sukiyaki tossed to it and Vegeta made the three. Hercule sweating profusely, calls a timeout. With Vegeta's team excited. Vegeta huddled them around and explained the next couple of plays. Hercule was on the sidelines ridiculing his team. The whistle blew, Kewi threw the ball into Nappa. He was immediately shoved by Sukiyaki so that he go to the free throw line and stop the clock. As everyone lined up at the free throw line. Vegeta crept over for a little word of encouragement.

"Are you really going to let a guy with one arm beat you?" Nappa realizing that the nightmare might happen started thinking more about the end result of the game instead of the current situation. This distracted him enough to miss both free throws. Sukiyaki grabbed the rebound and threw the in Vegeta's direction, Vegeta bolted towards the basket Kewi ran after him. Seeing his chance Kewi chopped Vegeta on his wrapped up shoulder. The ref blew the whistle, Vegeta yipped in pained and threw the ball up the ball rolled around the rim and fell in. Kewi looked at his coach. With his hands up. Orange Star's students was relentless and Limeway lost it momentum. Vegeta stood at the free throw line. His right arm felt as though he had no feeling in it whatsoever, threw up the free throw with his left hand and miss. One of the Orange Star and Limeway both swiped at the ball, it rolled it's way right to Sukiyaki. Vegeta barked at him to shoot the three. Sukiyaki pushed the ball towards the rim. The ball hit the front of the rim then smacked the backboard then fell through Hercule groaned in disbelief and called a timeout. Vegeta and his team jumped into each other in excitement then waved to the crowd to amp them up. Hercule stood there jabbering and scribbling nonsense on the board.

"_**This is amazing!!! Orange Star has surged back into the game big time. A 22-0 turnaround in less then two minutes. This is nothing short of amazing. Limeway only leads 108-113. with 35 seconds left in the game!!!!"**_ Vegeta whispers to one of his teammates again. Kewi. Anxious to get the ball down court saw running down the court. Kewi launched the pass. Nappa looked back trying to follow the ball. Then looked ahead, chasing the ball. the ball bounced out of bounds. Since nobody touched ball, the clock never moved.

"Can anybody else take the ball out beside this imbecile?!!!!" Vegeta called out a play again. His team assembled once again. This time, Limeway was aware of the play and played their defenders. Sukiyaki faked as if he was going to curl again, but cut to the basket. Vegeta passed him the ball, and Sukiyaki laid it in. with contact causing the refs to whistle. Again. Sukiyaki calmly made the free throw and trimmed the lead to 2. With no timeouts left. Limeway scrambled around the court. Nappa had the ball looking anybody. To avoid being called for another violation, he looked at the ref and called a timeout.

"NO YOU BIG DUMMY!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE!!!!" That caused the ref to whistle a technical. Vegeta went to the line. Vegeta tried shooting the ball with his left again. this time the ball bounced off. Vegeta rolled his eyes in disappointment. Yajirobe called a timeout.

"Alright listen. We're down by two. Vegeta I want you to shoot this with your right. This isn't a free throw. The game is on the line. Do what you do!!" Yajirobe came up with a play for his team. The whistle blew telling the team to get on the court. Vegeta looked up at the crowd. There was Skiley with her shirt off waving it around with her bar out.

"Oh Kami." Mumbled Vegeta. Then he looked up again. Right next to her, there stood the blue hair wonder he thought about all night. Bulma clapping, suddenly halted when he saw Vegeta glaring at her. Vegeta continued to look at Bulma, everything seem to slow down for that moment. Bulma blinked a couple of times. Vegeta wiped the sweat off his head. It was as if they were having their own conversion.

'She just here for the game' Vegeta figured. Sukiyaki yanked Vegeta onto the court. The game resume with only 15 seconds left.

"_**Can Vegeta write off to what would be a brilliant story?? He has already broke the record with most points in a game. Can he deliver Limeway's fatal blow?"**_ Vegeta stood under the rim. Before Sukiyaki got hold of the ball, Vegeta looked up at the crowd again, this time eyeing Yamcha. Yamcha frowned down on Vegeta. Giving him deep sickening look.

"You're going to lose' He mouthed to Vegeta. Vegeta sneered, waiting for the whistle to be blown. The ref blew the whistle, Sukiyaki passed the ball to Vegeta. Vegeta walked outside the three point line. Nappa and Kewi ran out to double-team him. Vegeta threw his hand up calling for a pick. Sukiyaki ran behind Kewi Vegeta in Kewi's direction, Kewi not looking to his right, ran into Sukiyaki. They both collided and fell to the floor. Nappa chased after Vegeta. Vegeta seeing the clock wined down stop and faked as if to shoot, sending Nappa soaring past him. Vegeta set himself and jumped to shoot. As he flicked the ball as hard as he could. Kewi and Sukiyaki watched from the floor Nappa ran into the scorers table, he turned to watch the final shot. The ball hit the front of the rim. And bounce up, since Vegeta put so much rotation on the ball. The ball turned into the direction of the hoop and fell through. The Orange Star was ecstatic, they stormed the court in celebration, their team came back and beat one of their archrivals. As everyone continued to celebrate. Vegeta looked around. Searching for Bulma. She wasn't jumping on the court. Vegeta then looked back at the bleachers. There she was standing there watching him. Vegeta squeezed through the feisty crowd in pain for every hit he took to the shoulder while trying to maneuver through. He finally got to the bleachers and crawled up and around the seats Bulma watching couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta looked at Bulma and grabbed her by the arms.

"We…..Need….to talk" Vegeta blurted out. Bulma chuckled and nodded in agreement. Vegeta smiled and collapsed in her arms. Bulma startled caught Vegeta and sat him down. Slowly things started to looked better.

Nexcess

Sesshomarubaby18

Musette Fujiwara

Veggielover

loneshinobi

Nicole

Pookie: You continue to inspire me with all your negativity 


	19. Think about it

Chapter 19: Think about it

A/N: I read over the last two chapters and realized that I didn't leave any thanks for the reviewers, so I republished both chapters and did so. My mistake.

A/N 2: Last Chapter, Vegeta played the best game of his basketball career, setting school and team records, all that was accomplished with Yamcha trying to distract him, Kewi and Nappa set out to destroy him completely, and Bulma who decided to go to the game. Vegeta was able to shake off Bulma to keep his mind on the game. Although Kewi and Nappa popped his shoulder, and Yamcha now relentless on his pursuit to get Vegeta, Vegeta go what he wanted…Another chance with Bulma.

Chapter 19: Think about it

A couple of days had pasted after the game against Limeway, Vegeta had to keep a wrap on his shoulder with ice in it to keep down the swelling, but in his mind, the damage was already done by Kewi and Nappa. He knew they were out to injury him, to prevent him from finishing the game, with that thought Vegeta snickered in pain.

"What's so funny??" Inquired Bulma.

"Nothing just a long night. Bulma and Vegeta had spoken for about an hour after the game. The celebration continued throughout the night. Many of the students had scuffles outside the school to see who reigned supreme outside the streets. Vegeta was in too much pain to drive his motorcycle. So je just leaned back and continued to speak with Bulma. Bulma, on Skiley's advice listened to what Vegeta had to say. Bulma felt a level of sincerity from Vegeta, she then decided to let the grudge go, to some extent.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to go home. This ice they wrapped around me is only helping just a bit."

"Well why don't you just go get your shoulder checked out?"

"Nah, I'm not good with doctors, don't worry, I'll be fine." Bulma looked at Vegeta, trying to scan him to see what he was thinking or what he wanted to do. Bulma shook her head and gave him a hug.

"Ahh….Hey watch it!! I just said my shoulder is killing me." Hissed Vegeta. Bulma yelped, then giggled out of embarrassment. Then came the sound of honking. Vegeta and Bulma looked over at the vehicle. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's my mom. I got to go." Vegeta looked at Bulma. He reluctantly let her go and turned on his bike. Bulma smile and walked over to her mother.

"Whose that honey? I couldn't see him well."

"Vegeta." She answered.

"Sounds familiar." With that she shrugged it off and drove home. Vegeta jumped on his and slowly put on his helmet. Before he could lock the strap on, two figures approached him. Vegeta, confused pulled off the helmet.

"What do you clowns want?" Then Yamcha crept on scene.

"They want to redeem themselves of the embarrassment you caused them."

"What the hell do you want faggot?"

"Doesn't that get old after a while Vegeta? Why am I the villain? I've done nothing but shown you support since I cam here." Explained Yamcha. Vegeta looked on in disgusted before turning to Nappa and Kewi.

"Is that why you two clowns are here? To tell me that you're mad that I whipped your asses all over the floor? Ha!!! You must be kidding."

"Listen Vegeta. That game has a lot of scouts talking about you. Saying that you're the real thing. Now we can help. Our coach knows two of the biggest scouts in the country-----"

"Look Kewi I don't care about the pros!!! I play myself!! I play for fun. I don't need all the glitz and glamour you understand me? Now get the way!!!!" Vegeta as he put on his helmet and revved up his bike.

"But you'll be making millions!!!!" Shouted out Nappa. Vegeta looked back and peeled out.

"That fool!!! Hey you, you said that if we spoke about money and future that he'd come over to our school."

"Don't worry he'll think about it, nothing comes between a man and money." Smirked Yamcha. Vegeta had drove and drifted in the freeway, with nothing but headlights and buildings illuminated the darkness. Vegeta couldn't help but replay the last words he heard before driving off…

"You'll make millions!!! You'll make millions!!!" The theme seemed to be unrealistic, but the fact there was a chance that it might happen reached out to Vegeta. So he decided to pay a visit to someone. At the knock of the door, Sukiyaki ran to open it.

"What's up Vegeta how's your shoulder? Feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I need to talk to you about something different."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Nappa and Kewi approached me after the game."

"The hell did they want?"

"Well from what they were telling me, a lot of scouts have been talking about me. Saying that I have a chance of going to the pros. I could make money, I'm talking millions, and I couldn't come to terms with it. So I thought to get some answers. What do you think?" Sukiyaki went silent.

"Come on!! It's not like I'm going pro now or something."

"It's not that. Coach spoke to me about that." Sighed Sukiyaki.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Vegeta.

"I mean that he elected to deny the scouts to come watch you play. They've been calling since you came to the school."

"Why would coach prevent them from seeing me?"

"I guess he didn't want you to get distracted and get carried away with the media or t.v. or something I don't know."

"I don't even watch television like that. I'm working most of the time."

"Well they're talking about you." Shrugged Sukiyaki. Vegeta walked with him to his room, where Sukiyaki turned on the T.V., on it sat a couple of reporters' conversating about someone.

"_**Our next topic is about a rising player that plays for Orange Star High School. His name is Vegeta. Now we couldn't get that much information on him, but we were able to get footage of his last game. He played great. He broke the record for most points in a quarter, got hurt on this nasty play, and then came back on the court… Are you kidding me!!! Then he led his team to the biggest comeback ever. You can't write this stuff folks, he ended the game on a three pointer to seal the victory. Now looking back at his previous games, they don't look as good as this game but I think there's something special about this kid. What do you think?"**_

"_**From what I'm seeing. There's no way he doesn't just jump out into draft and become one of the biggest hypes in the game. Looks to me like he's got some skill."**_

"_**Ok that seems reasonable, Bob??"**_

"_**Look, he's only doing what he's supposed to be doing. He's dominating guys that are what? 6'3 playing center? Of course it's going to look good on him. I think he just needs to finish school and go to college and see where he is from that point."**_

"_**Alright. Alright, that seems like a very parental answer but I see where you're coming from also. Brent??"**_

"_**These are just one of those players that come along oh so often. I think he needs to take full advantage and play with the big boys, while they still allow young men to do so."**_

"_**Ok understandable, so we asked America what they think Vegeta should do. Stay in school? Or join the pros? And it wasn't even an afterthought. Over 85 percent of you feel that Vegeta should go pro. We'll see in the upcoming weeks how he feels about it. Now our next subject is about a bald little guy with a couple of dots on his head, who thinks that a Zebra can----"Sukiyaki**_ shut off the television and turned to Vegeta.

"I recorded it last night. You're getting big man, that's a lot for some people to handle. My opinion is to do what fits you. I'm hungry. You want something?"

Vegeta stood there speechless.

"I'll get you something." Sukiyaki walked off, Vegeta flopped on his bed and fantasize what could be. _**"And here comes Vegeta!! As he enters the stadium!! The number one draft pick. Making millions of dollars. Being adored by all his fans. Can you blame him? He is the highest paid player ever, he being paid fifty million from endorsements. What it must be like to be like Vegeta….Vegeta….Vegeta. Wake up fool!!!!!" **_Vegeta was shaken out of his dream by Sukiyaki.

"I think I'm going to do it. Suki. I think I'm going to go pro." Sukiyaki shook his head as he flopped down next to him.

"What? Why are you upset?"

"I just feel that you're running away from you're problems." Confront Sukiyaki.

"The hell are you talking about? I not running from any problems, if anything I' m running to the money. You realize how much this would help me??? I won't have to live in that crappy ass apartment; I'd be able to take care of so many other things!!! Just for something I don't even take seriously? Come on Suki!! How can you not see that light on that?" Vegeta explained as he began to act as though he was playing ball.

"How does your dad feel about it?" Sukiyaki squinted. Vegeta halted at the thought, then looked at Sukiyaki.

"Where are you getting at?"

"Like I said, I think you're doing this because you're avoiding something."

"And what am I avoiding?"

"You know what? I don't think you're avoiding something, I think you're doing this because you have something to prove."

"Yea, that I'm the best."

"Not to yourself Vegeta. Tell when was the last time you spoke to you're father?"

"What does that matter?" Huffed Vegeta as he walked over to Sukiyaki's computer.

"Answer me. When was the last time you spoke to your father??"

"It's been a while, we're been keeping tabs. He sends me money sometimes, he's over in Japan and I'm way over here in America. Can you blame him?"

"What about Goku?"

"……"

"Well??"

"…….What about him?"

"You don't feel that you're out to seal a hole or something?"

"…..That's enough Suki."

"All I'm saying is—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SUKIYAKI!!!!" Hollered Vegeta as he slammed his fist on the desk. Sukiyaki jumped back in shock, Vegeta.

"Look. I'm doing for myself!! And myself only!! I don't think about my father or Kakorott!!! Vegeta grabbed his helmet and stormed out the room. Sukiyaki pinched himself or opening Vegeta's wounds, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's Sukiyaki. I have to talk to you about Vegeta maybe you can get some answers out of him. Great I'm at home right now so now's the perfect time to talk." Vegeta clipped on his helmet and slowly began to think about what Sukiyaki was talking about.

"Why am I doing this??" he wondered before hoping on his bike and driving off. Vegeta's mind began to linger to the past. Where he hadn't been in quite some time, somewhere he shut off to the back of his mind to stop him from losing his mind. His father, Goku. It all began to connect his journey to America. Why now? Why did it have to come when he's moved on and began to think about later then back then. His head began to throb at the thought so he pulled over and sat back. The sound of thunderclaps surrounded the sky. Vegeta looked up and continued to think. As it started to rain, each rain drop that hit his face calmed his demeanor just a bit.

"What am I going to do now?" He pondered. It rained harder, but it couldn't have felt better for Vegeta. Who needed something wet to cool down the fire that was raging inside of him.

Shoutzen5000

**Nexcess **


	20. Something Serious: Pt 1

Chapter 20: Something Serious: Pt 1

A/N: Last Chapter. Vegeta watched on television that his critics think that he has a substantial chance of making it to the professional level. Vegeta is now seriously contemplating about leaving after his school year and play professional basketball, until Sukiyaki made a valid point able his past, nullifying Vegeta to a certain freezing point on his thought process on going pro. With a call to a close friend, Vegeta now must decide on his future.

Chapter 20: Something Serious: Pt 1

The entire school had been buzzing over the segment that spoke about Vegeta's chances in the big leagues. Rumors swirled that teams had already started talking to him. The word even snuck it's way to Bulma, who found it a little odd. Bulma exited from her classroom and headed for the auditorium, when she bumped into Yamcha.

"Oh sorry Yamcha." Apologized Bulma.

"Oh it's nothing Bulma, funny thing that I bumped into you. Have you heard of the Orange Star Artistic Competition that they're holding this weekend?"

"Yes I'm so excited. First place wins a lot of money." Tittered Bulma.

"Yea not to mention the scholarship involved with the first prize…."

"What scholarship? I didn't hear or read about a scholarship."

"Well… that's because they just added it a couple of days ago. I was able to persuade a couple of judges into allowing it to be added. I pitched in for some it of course." Grinned Yamcha.

"Why would you do that?" Questioned Bulma.

"Well I wanted to see some continuity out of this school. I doubt that we're the only artists in here."

"Ok, but how were you able to convince the judges. Especially Mr. Vander? He's pretty strict."

"Well he's not as bad as people say he is….Just misunderstood. I guess I must have found to his liking." Hinted Yamcha as he nudged Bulma with his elbow. Bulma very much complex as the statement sounded wanted to move on to another conversation, but what sounded as abruption of cheers serenaded the hallways. Bulma and Yamcha both looked back to see what the ruckus was about.

"Oooo. You're boo is here." Awed Yamcha. Bulma spun around to answer Yamcha's comment when she couldn't find. Yamcha walked off into the rest of the students and couldn't be tracked down. As Bulma looked around and about to find Yamcha, two big burly arms wrapped around her, startling her for the moment. It was Vegeta, who was still being surrounded by multiple students while they continued to congratulate him; Vegeta gave Bulma a squeeze and kept his smile on his face.

"Have you heard what they said about me on t.v.?" Hinted Vegeta.

"Yeah. Kinda hard not to find out about it."

"I think….." As Vegeta thought about it, the hallway went placid.

"I think I'm going to do it." Then a brusque of cheers echoed pasted. Bulma stunned watched on as Vegeta ran off with his classmates and celebrated. Bulma looked on and turned to her locker.

"I take it that he told you." Sighed Sukiyaki startling Bulma.

"Huh? Oh yeah he told me, but why is he so excited for? Isn't he going to just be playing against older guys?" Suspected Bulma.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't watch the game Bulma? Vegeta's got serious talent. He's going to get paid millions, but I still don't think that he should do it." Exhaled Sukiyaki.

"Why shouldn't he?"

"He's doing for all the wrong reasons, all he's attempting to do is bury his past."

"What you talking about? What past?" Bulma belittled, stared at Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki, seeing that Bulma knew little or nothing about Vegeta's history zipped it.

"I've said too much, maybe you should ask Vegeta. I don't want to step over the line."

"No tell me!! I might be able to make some sense out of this. Sukiyaki looked at Bulma closed his eyes and waved his head in disagreement.

"I think he's doing this to submerge the death of Goku."

"Who's Goku?"

"Vegeta's twin." Bulma astonished, fumbled her books. As Sukiyaki began to elaborate Vegeta's past, Bulma started to tune him out. And began to search for Vegeta. She pinpointed him in front her economic class.

"So what I'm telling you is very surreptitious, so please don't be explicit about it." Pleaded Sukiyaki.

"What?? Right. Don't tell anyone. Excuse me. "Bulma, infuriated shoved Sukiyaki out the way and headed for Vegeta.

"Oh damn." Gulped Sukiyaki. Bulma rammed and wedged her way through the frenzy of students, she tugged Vegeta as he celebrated with his fellow classmates. Getting no response. Bulma raised her voice.

"Vegeta. VEGETA!!!" Vegeta continued on with his friends. Bulma and walloped Vegeta in the back of the head, forcing him to holler in pain.

"Lemme talk to you for a second." Vegeta rubbed his cranium and looked at Bulma.

"What?"

"Who's……?" Bulma realizing the area she was in pulled Vegeta down to ear level to whisper it to him.

"Who is Goku?" Vegeta finding out that Bulma now knew the truth began to stammer. Bulma glared at Vegeta as he continued to try and find the words.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Stammered Vegeta as he clinked onto Bulma's hand, Bulma looked at Vegeta and walked with him as he pulled her towards the exit. Vegeta and Bulma headed outside out of the school and in the direction to the park. Bulma began to get impatient and snatch her hand from Vegeta.

"What is this about Vegeta? Questioned Bulma.

"Look, you have to realize something, I don't talk about the past. Period. It's something I rather not get into. A lot of things happen back then that I want to forget. How did you find out about Kakorott?"

"Who is Kakorott?"

"That was Goku's original name, we moved a lot back, he felt that Kakorott was too Japanese, he wanted to stay modern at least, being that he was such a clown, he told everyone that his name was Goku." Elaborated Vegeta.

"That wasn't the hard thing to deal with, Everyone moves from time to time, we had it a little more difficult moving from Asia to the U.S. we first headed to Jacksonville Florida. Thinking that it'd be a better scene."

"What were you escaping from?" Asked Bulma. Vegeta shut his eyes and exhaled depressingly and looked back at Bulma.

"I really don't think that you have the time to listen to my life story." Warned Vegeta. Bulma looked up him and chuckled.

"I think I can take off one day of the week. I doubt any of the teachers would notice." Winked Bulma trying to bring some life back into a sulking Vegeta. Vegeta managed to muster a grin and began to think.

'It's no wonder I keep thinking of her. She just reminds me of that idiot Kakorott!! I don't know how but she does. Maybe she's just cheery, I can't seem to figured it out. I'm not going to lose this one though. I can guarantee that!!!!' Bulma gently grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"Let's get something to eat." Offered Bulma.

"Lets take my bike, I know a good spot!!!!!" Laughed Vegeta as began to excite himself. Bulma winced at the thought of riding on the motorcycle, but in for this certain situation, she hesitantly agreed. Vegeta giggled sinfully and ran for his motorcycle, Vegeta's facial expression, and laughter, confused Bulma just a bit, but at the same time intrigued her to wonder where he would take her. Vegeta returned, honking for Bulma to come towards him. Bulma reluctantly headed towards Vegeta. Vegeta took off his helmet and handed it to Bulma.

"Here. You're going to need this more then I am." He smiled.

"What are you going to put on?"

"Don't worry about me, I feel like freeballing it today. I wanna feel the wind today. Makes me think better." He explained. Bulma took a deep gulp and handed Vegeta her bag as she took the helmet, she almost dropped it on the exchange.

"Be careful!! It is heavy." Hinted Vegeta.

"No kidding." Mumbled Bulma. Bulma equipped the helmet and grasped onto Vegeta. Vegeta looked back and jeered at Bulma, who had her head tucked into his back.

"Relax, I'm not to go that fast." Laughed Vegeta as he tried to calm Bulma's nerves. Vegeta thought of a quicker way to the place and peeled off after he remembered the better route. Upon arriving at the entrance to the place, Vegeta stopped the bike and poked at Bulma.

"We're here." Bulma ripped off the helmet and started to punch Vegeta simultaneously on the back.

"YOU JERK!!!! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GO THAT FAST!!!!" She hollered.

"What?!! We were only going 70!!! That was the speed limit. Of course it feels like we're zooming, we're on a bike, and besides, I think you have far more concerns then that." Vegeta suggested Vegeta as he pointed towards Bulma hair. Bulma slowly reached for her hair and shrieked. She quickly jumped off the bike and reached inside her bag for a brush. After she finished grooming herself, she turned around to see where Vegeta had taken her.

"Buko-Slice?? You took me to a pizzeria??"

"Not just any pizzeria, the only pizza in the city that sells a slice for a buck!! I go here right before I go to work." Vegeta walked inside and was immediately showered with praise by the customers in the restaurant.

"Wow a full house today huh Roshi??" Then turned Roshi. A bald headed short old man with a deep white mustache.

"Hey look who it is!! Superstar in the making Vegeta!!!! I saw them talking about you on television last night. Are you really going to do it??"

"I don't know Roshi, we're going to have to wait and see for that."

"Well let me fix you up a slice, it's on the house, as long as you remember who you always go to for a slice!!!!"

"I know Roshi I know." Shrugged Vegeta. Bulma walked in right behind, doing a last minute scan on her hair to make sure everything was up to par.

"OoOOohh, this must be Bulma, I guess I'm going to be making a couple of slices then." Exclaimed Roshi.

"That won't necessary. I'm not really a pizza person." At that response, everyone hushed and turned to see who made the remark, a couple of chairs could still be heard turning over. Vegeta, foreseeing a riot, offered a swift explanation.

"It's o.k. everybody, she's never tried Roshi's slice before she doesn't know yet." Everyone then sighed in relief and continued with their routine. Vegeta pointed to an area he wanted to sit at and walked Bulma in that direction. As they both flopped on the chairs, Bulma tried a last minute plea.

"Vegeta I really don't….." Bulma then looked around her settings. "I really don't like pizza like that" She whispered. A couple behind Bulma cleared their throats in disagreement, Vegeta mouthed that he would take care of it.

"Bulma try the slice. In fact take one slice and if you tell something otherwise. We'll leave right now." Bargained Vegeta. Bulma sighed painfully agreed. Roshi walked over with two slices and placed it on the table.

"Just let me know when you want more,"

"Thanks Roshi. Now I'm going to wait for you to take the first slice, because I know how I get when I eat his pizza. So go ahead. Try it." Bulma stared down the pizza and held her breath…

"Do you want a napkin?" Asked Vegeta.

"No just get me another slice!!!" Snarled Bulma. Vegeta cringed at the answer.

'Maybe I should have just brought her slice on the go.' Vegeta motioned for Roshi to bring him some more slices, Roshi arrived with a pie and started chortling.

"So I guess the young lady likes the pizza."

"SHUDDAP AND GET ME A SODA!!!" Ordered Bulma.

"Yes Ma-am!!" Squeaked Roshi as he scurried away to bring Bulma her soda. Several…several slices later. Everyone had surrounded Bulma to watch the phenomenon, Bulma took a last gulp slouched back and belched boomingly, much to the enjoyment to the crowd, and she quickly covered her mouth and excused herself.

"Wow Bulma. I guess I set off something evil. Huh?"

"I didn't know the pizza was that good." Snickered Bulma. Vegeta scratched his head in astonishment as he was once again a lost for words.

"Well I think I have to use the ladies room. Excuse me for a little while." Chuckled Bulma as she headed off to the bathroom. Vegeta stupefied, rested his chin on his hand and tried to re run what just happen. The crowd around him hovered over him and tried to figure out who her brought over to the restaurant.

"My Kami Vegeta!!!!" I think she broke a record!!!"

"That's all you huh??? No wonder I wish my girl ate like that!!!"

"Hey!!!"

"You should enter her in a contest or something man!!!!"

"Does she have a sister???"

"Yo doesn't she go to Orange Star???"

"Orange Star SUCKS!!!!"

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK?"

"STROKE OF LUCK!!!"

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!"

"BET HE COULDN'T DO THAT TO BLUESKY HIGH!!!"

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH TOO!!!"

"LIMEWAY ALL DAY!!!!

"BLUESKY!!!!"

"MAN ORANGE STAR WOULD PUT THE BEATS ON BOTH OF YALL!!!"

"COME SO IT THEN."

"HEY HEY!!! NO FIGHTING IN HERE!!!"

"SHUT UP ROSHI THIS IS PERSONAL!!!"

A fight began to break out between the three schools, in another effort to see who reign supreme. Roshi ducked for protection as cheese, sauces, dough, drinks, were flung in various areas. Vegeta closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind and avoid the headache that suddenly kept reoccurring. Vegeta rose up and headed for the bathroom to retrieve Bulma. Walking through the flinging condiments, Vegeta appeared in front of the bathroom. Unscathed. Vegeta knocked on the door.

"Hey you ready in there?"

"….."

"Bulma?"

"…..Give me a second." Bulma mumbled.

"You sound too good. You okay?"

"…..Not really"

"Open the door." Bulma unlatched the door. Vegeta took one step inside before slamming the door back shut and started to bang his head against the wall.

'Oh brother' He thought.

"You're right in front of the toilet!!! How did you manage to hit everything but that?"

"I dunno. I couldn't control it." Whined Bulma. Vegeta winced and pulled his shirt over his nose to block off the stench that surrounded the bathroom.

"Alright let's just clean this up before Roshi has my head. Vegeta lifted up Bulma and sat her on top of the sink. Vegeta ran out the bathroom and looked for a bag. Outside of Bulma's mess. The people were still fighting. Now they have turned over the tables in an attempt to protect themselves.

'These idiots are still fighting. Good. Gives me enough time to clean Bulma up. The hell did she eat so much slices for?' Wondered Vegeta as he found a plastic bag lying on the floor. Vegeta ran back to the bathroom and handed Bulma the bag.

"Here. Take this. Puke in this please??" Vegeta ran in and out of the bathroom in an attempt to cleanse it back to normal. About an hour later. Vegeta had finished and helped Bulma out of the bathroom. As they headed for the exit, several policemen were handcuffing customers and slipping over the garbage on the floor. Roshi was aided by a couple of policemen as he explained what had occurred. Vegeta looked over to him and singled that he was leaving. Roshi acknowledged Vegeta waved good bye while shaking his head. Vegeta whispered some words of encouragement as he aided Bulma outside the restaurant. What felt like a ominous beginning, Vegeta hoped wouldn't have a ominous ended.

'Wow' Was all Vegeta could think about.

Nexcess


	21. The explanation

Chapter 21: The explanation

Bulma entered the kitchen and saw Vegeta, his right hand in his hair but elbow leaning against the window. There seemed to be a lot of tension in the air. Bulma thought about it then tried to shake it off by opening up the cabinet drawer and began to rummage through the food to find anything to cook. She looked over her shoulder again and saw that Vegeta hadn't moved. Now anxious, Bulma walked over to Vegeta and slowly embraced herself onto him. Vegeta took a quick glance, then shook his head and sighed.

"Its my fault he's dead……" Bulma's eyes shot open at the statement. She pulled her head to try and find Vegeta's face.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta turned around and lead Bulma to the table.

"I'm the reason that Kakorott's dead." Sighed Vegeta.

"Vegeta… what are you talking about???"

_**Every night seem to be the same thing for me and Kakorott. Back we were kids there were nothing but, countless night s of arguing from our own parents, after every argument, their mother could be heard weeping into the night. Goku Confused every time he would hear an argument he would turn to me and start asking me things thinking that I always had the answer for that. **_

"_**Vegeta why are mom and dad always fighting??"**_

"_**How the hell am I suppose to know that Cavort?**_

"_**Why don't you check on it yourself then?**_

"_**Because it has nothing to do with me, its better we leave it like that Kakorott." I warned Kakorott that. Later that night I wanted some drink before I went back to bed. When I went there I saw him grabbing my mother by the neck and he wouldn't stop threatening her. I crept down the stair to try and prevent myself from heard. Before I got to the kitchen I heard him growling something at my mother.**_

"_**Look woman just be happy I'm even looking over these bastard sons…..So I suggest that you just comply and do what I want." **_

_**My mother was against it she caught a glance at me and just simply closed her eyes. **_

"Why didn't you do anything about that Vegeta??" Question Bulma.

"At that time I didn't understand what was going on."

_**That nightmare would continue for three weeks. My mother was raped, sodomized abused. And all I could do at that moment was watch in disbelief. I never told Kakorott, his small mind wouldn't understand the situation we were in.**_

"So what happened Vegeta?"

"One day I had enough." Sighed Vegeta. Bulma, confused yet still very interested. Listened on.

_Kakorott and I had just came back from school. There we saw a gang fight so Kakorott asked if we walk the other direction. From the area we were walking I could see his car parked from across the street._

"_Wait here Kakorott…" Is what I told him before I left him on the porch of our house. As I walked inside I heard my mother sobbing. I ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. Her door was always to the right of Kakorott's room, making it easier for him to run to her whenever I would take one of his games. I slowly approached the door and pressed my ear against to make sure that it was coming from my mother's room._

_Sure enough the sobbing turned into a shriek; I started banging on the door. Then the room was quiet, but I could hear my mother sniffling so I knew he was covering her mouth or something. So I decided to bust into the door. He was standing over my mother….with a knife to her face. After I busted in though he stuffed himself back into his pants and turned his focus on to me._

"_Why don't you leave us the fuck alone??!! Why do you always have to come bugging us when we're having our alone time?" I ignored him and looked over to my mother._

"_Mom are you alright?? I heard you crying so I wanted to make sure that you were ok." Before my mother could respond, he slapped her across her face, and told her that if she responded to me that it would be the end of her. Watching my mother get assaulted like that just turned me out. I knew what my plan was; kill the man that continues to hurt my mother. There was a blade that I always kept inside my back right pocket just in case anyone approached me or Kakorott. He again turned his focus on me and crept towards. My phobia of him disappeared when I had the blade in my pocket. I decided to just keep my hands in my back pocket._

"_Now I thought I told you I fucking leave us alone!!!!" He barked at me before striking me across my face. I wanted to pull the blade on him right there, but I decided to wait for a better chance. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted so high I thought I was touching the ceiling!!! He smirked at me as he saw that I was in pain._

"_Now kid what are you going to do when I tell you do something??" _

"_FuuuuCCCkk…….YOoooouu" Was all I could get out since he had his fist pressed against my throat. He couldn't understand what I was trying to say. And just as I figured he moved his face closer to mine. I saw the chance and ripped out my razor from my pocket and swiped and swung in everyway I could. I did slash his face a couple of times, forcing him to release me. I dropped to the ground and crawled, my mother was mortified, watching me attack her lover as she so often referred him as. _

_I tried to get my mother's mind right, but he grabbed me by my shoulder I snatched away from him, pulled out my blade and fully charged into him. I ran into him so hard that we broke threw the stairs and dropped down the flight of stairs. Every tumble we took, his body absorbed the most contact. I look around and saw the front door was still open. I looked down and my blade was in his arm, there was still some blood in a couple of spots. I yanked the blade out and sped back upstairs to check on my mother. She was still too scared to think of anything. I got frustrated and ran to the window and hollered at Kakorott…. _

"_Hey Kakorott I bet I can beat here to the corner store!!!" Challenged Vegeta. Goku smiled at Vegeta's challenge. _

"_Sure Vegeta!! I'll beat you again. This time try not to trip me while we're racing."_

"_Ha!!! I don't need to trip you to beat you Kakorott!!! In fact I have a better idea, we're racing to the supermarket. Whoever gets there first buys the buy the chips for that the both of us!!" Kakorott agreed and took a racing stance._

"_Kakorott I'll give you the better edge and start from the sidewalk and ill start from the house."_

"_Wow Vegeta you really want to buy me lunch today huh?? So let me tell you what I want you to get me then, I want an orange cupcake, I also want…_

"_Shut up Kakorott and get ready to run!!! Kakkorott just laughed and waited for me to count._

"_GO Kakorrott!!!!" He bolted away, leaving me alone with them. I went back inside the house and saw that my mother disappeared. Shocked that she had the energy to get up and chased after her, but when I looked down the stairs he was gone also, the thing that was that I knew was from him was the pool of blood. I became nervous thinking that he might have took my mother with him I ran outside the house and to the direction of the car._

_There he was. Limping to his car, his pushed my mother inside and collapsed onto the driver's seat. I sprinted across the street and jab and lunged at the car, he started driving off, the only thing I could do was slash his left two tires. He peeled off with sparks flying behind the metal wheel. Then I realized that he was heading towards Kakorott. Even with the car sliced it was still moving swift enough to get around. Someone saw what happen and called the police."_

Vegeta took a moment to recollect himself then looked up at Bulma. Bulma seemed to be more stunned then Vegeta himself. Bulma still nervous, asked Vegeta…

"What happened to you're brother and mother??" Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head.

"They're dead…."


End file.
